It End With Us
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: For as long as he can remember (which is not that much, to be honest, if you didn't count the last seven years of his life) the only thing Shirosaki Shinichi remembered from his past life was that gentle smile... meeting a strange magician with the same smile was not helping at all, especially when that man seemed familiar... Omega-Verse, Amnesia, Yakuza AU! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

…**It End With Us…**

**_Author's note/Warning: _**This is a Yaoi story as in male x male. The pairing is Kudou Shinichi X Kuroba Kaito. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

_**P.S:**_ This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

**_Disclaimer: _**I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The first time he saw him…_

_He knew it was love at first sight…_

_._

…

_._

_The first time he saw him, it was in the playground near his house, he thinks his mother took him there, or he was the one who went, he didn't know or remember, but he remembers sitting on the swing, alone… always alone… watching the kids playing, running, and shouting, no one approaches him, some were scared of him, and some just thought he was weird, so he was alone, it wasn't like he cared about it, or was hurt by it… it just… it would have been nice if someone, anyone, just came and start talking to him, maybe people fear him or were creped by him when he starts analyzing and detecting everything in their lives just by a sentence or two, but he couldn't help it, he loved knowing the truth, he liked to see the full picture… but no one liked that, no one liked talking with someone who was obsessed with Sherlock Holmes, and truth, who runs around the place playing detective every chance he had… that's why he always stayed home, away from people and their judgment looks. But that day, he didn't know why he was here, and he didn't really care, he was just tired…_

_The first time he saw him, the kid was sitting in the sandbox, __he was building castles and figures that never seemed to crumble unless he destroyed them himself. He was surrounded by other children who admired his work and cheered him whenever he finished something new. He didn't remember the boy's face, but he knew one thing… the boy was breathtaking… Back then his family was living in Shinichi's neighborhood but now, he doesn't even remember where that place was, or if it was still standing, he just knew one thing; home was the boy in front of him…_

_He used the time he had before going home watching the boy from afar, observing his every move to figure out what his trick was. In the end, he noticed it soon enough, but still, he didn't walk right up to the boy and point out his superior knowledge, the thing that set him apart from kids his age, the thing that made him feel cursed. The constructions seemed too beautiful and wonderful to just ruin the magic and somehow, he wished for a little bit of magic to grant him one small wish._

_The boy was laughing a beautiful laugh and obviously enjoying the attention, but deep down Shinichi wished the boy will notice him, that he will turn his head just a little and see him on the swing, maybe then he will offer the other kids goodbye and come to talk to him, even if it was for a second, he stayed the whole evening, waiting… hoping. He waited for the other kids to be called in. Only when the last girl had disappeared around the corner did the boy lift his head and meet the eyes that were staring at him._

_The boy didn't laugh anymore and his face was blurry, but if Shinichi concentrates a little bit… just a little bit, he will catch a happy smile on that young face, he only sees the bottom of the boy's face and that __smile,__ never his eyes, as much as he wanted to stand up and go to the kid in the sandbox… he didn't. And Shinichi knew that he fell in love with the boy when the setting sun touched his cheek and deep down he wished it was his hand._

_He wished he remembered the boy now_…

.

…

.

"Shinichi-Sama, it's time to wake up…" The soft voice that was pleading with him to wake up, made the Alpha open his eyes to star at the Beta woman, who shivered as his cold blue eyes fell on her. "Alpha-Sama wished for you to join him for breakfast in an hour from now…" The woman whispered softly making the Alpha blink at that and looks at the ceiling of his room, a little while later he let a sigh and got up from the bed, not bothered about being nude underneath the blanket.

"You are dismissed." He said not paying the woman any attention, walking to the bathroom as ready as ever to start his day, not in the mood to see his father today… or any other day. When he entered the bathroom he saw that the tube was already full of hot water, steam rising up from the water making Shinichi sigh tiredly and start his morning routine.

For as long as he remembered, which was not that much, to be honest, if you didn't count the last seven years of his life… (Amnesia made sure to erase any memory he had before he reached his nineteen's birthday) It was funny how the only thing he could remember was his first name, age… and the smile of someone… his mate? He thinks, but he knows one thing, is that he was yearning to find the Omega that captivates his Alpha ever since he woke up seven years ago screaming and begging to see his Omega… whoever that was, as the only thing Shinichi remembers was a smile that captures his heart, and sometimes if lucky, flashes of memories here and there.

Half an hour later, Shinichi stood up and start drying himself, doing his daily routine… as strange as it was, Shinichi always felt comfortable when he stood in front of the mirror, no he was not vain, but he liked to state the facts and changes he saw in his body, he didn't know why, but he thinks that something happened a long time ago, that made him scared if he noticed something out of place in his body…

He was tall, six feet three inches tall; and he was also muscular thanks to him being Alpha, he weight over 200 lbs. He had dark brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes, he has several bolts wounds and several scars lettering his body, and his back was heavily tattooed in the symbol of his clan a Japanese-style tattoos of white tiger and Sakura's branches. Shinichi narrow his eyes a little more inspecting his body from top to bottom, trying to see if something happened to him overnight when he was satisfied that nothing happened and that he hadn't magically shrunk or mutated or given something in his sleep, he left the bathroom. There was already a dark blue pinstripe suit on the bed, making Shinichi contain his snarl at the idea of someone touching his things, but in the end, Shinichi just breathed through his nose and went to his bed to change…

After straightening his suit jacket, he walked to the door ready to go to the dining hall, his face was formed into an emotionless poker face as he opened the door, only to see maids rushing around the place, he walked down the hall, glancing at the grandfather watch in his way to see that it was 7:45 AM he was going to be early for breakfast… good, maybe he was going to be able to see his young sister and mother, he would love talking to them without his father's icy gaze that made his Beta sister and Omega mother shiver in fear.

Shinichi slid the door to the dining hall open, giving a small smile as he saw his little sister talking happily with their Omega mother, at the sound of the door the two looked up, giving small smiles at the sight. "Good morning, Nii-Sama…" the fifteen years old female said happily making Shinichi walk to her and ruffle her long black hair with a smile.

"Good morning, Karin-Chan…" He then turns to dark hair male sitting on the other side of the table he walked toward him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Okaa-Sama…" His mother gave him a tired smile as Shinichi took his place on one end of the table, with his mother on his right side and his sister on his left. Shinichi frown as he saw bodyguards standing outside of the room, talking about privacy, he turns to his mother and the three of them start talking.

The sound of the door sliding open made the room become deathly silent as everyone turns around to see that it was Shirosaki Mura, the head of the Shirosaki clan. "Alpha-Sama…" The three of them stood up bowing a little for the Alpha that took a seat as the head of the table, Shinichi always hated how his father uses his status as a reason to bully those below him, and making people call him by that title was another kind of bullying.

His father gazed at the three of them with a cold look, leaving them standing as he took a sip of the tea that the maid put in front of him. "Sit…" He said offhandedly after five minutes passed, making the three glances at the older Alpha and sat, not daring to touch the food without permission. "Shinichi… we have some company today… make sure to give him a special treatment after returning from the company…" His father said, taking a bit of his food, Shinichi paused at that and nod his head with a sigh… another day at work. "Eat…" The Alpha barked making the Omega and Beta flinch, but took the chopsticks with shaky hands, not wanting to refuse the Alpha last they got in trouble…

Shinichi looked at his food and frown, but in the end, he starts eating thinking about everything that took place in the past seven years that changed his life… the one fact that made him frown was that his father was the head of the clan… not any clan but a Yakuza's one, he hated how he was forced to take care of the family company and to be the next heir… the next crime lord… but if he wanted to protect his mother and sister he had to keep his mouth shut, and doing that… being quiet and becoming the best of the best his father had ever saw in his life, made the older man do just that… stop hurting his mother and sister, he stopped forcing his sister to endure his cruel training, gaining bruise after bruise, breaking her bones and gaining nothing but humiliation, he also stopped whoring his poor mother who did everything he can to protect Shinichi and his sister from his father, his poor mother was living on fumes half of the time… Shinichi was waiting patiently for the older man to drop dead, he was anxious for that, and when that happened, Shinichi knew that he could finally get his clan out of the hole their father buried them in… his father always thought that everyone was loyal to him for his 'Generosity' but on the contrary… if he just paid a little bit attention, he will see that the loyalty had shifted within the clan, to someone more worthy…

Shinichi still couldn't believe that he woke up in the Shirosaki clan's compound seven years ago, at that time, he was confused and scared, not remembering anything other than the few details he knew and the flashes that he remembered from time to time, he was told that he was found by one of the maids who went to the river near their compound, he remembered that everyone thought of him as a spy, a liar, someone they wanted to get rid of, but his mother (Gods bless his soul) had stepped in and prevented that stating that he was going to adopt the strange teen that they found washed off in the river near their compound, he never saw someone looked as murderously and enrage as his father at that time, in the ends he let his mother do as he wanted… followed by the punishment that made his mother flinch for a month every time he sat, later on, Shinichi was told by Karin who was eight at that time, that her older brother had died three months ago, and that Shinichi looked startlingly like copy of her older brother that her mother was still grieving his loss, he was even his age, that her mother thought it was a second chance from heavens and fought tooth and nails to protect Shinichi from death.

Since that day Shinichi promised himself that he will take care of his mother and Karin, even if it cost him his life. Shinichi had to work until he bleeds to be accepted by his father as a part of the family, his intelligence, athletics body, and unmatchable skills both in and out of the field, which thankfully he didn't lose to the amnesia helped him, and two years after his adoption his father declared that he was his heir, a moment that Shinichi wanted to forget… _"A good change from that useless son you had, Omega…" _He remembered his father saying, which made everyone flinch and look away from the Alpha, Shinichi, on the other hand, was glaring at the older man murderously which only succeeded in making the man smirked at him, he didn't want to be a cold-hearted criminal like his father. But unfortunately, he had no choice other the bedding his time…

"Shinichi…" His father said, making the young Alpha look at him, his father only says his name, his sister and mother were always called by their secondary gender, which always enrages Shinichi considering that he was one of the people who believed equality. But his father's rule for anyone that was not an Alpha is 'To be seen but not heard' it made Shinichi wish for a gun to blow the Alpha's mind out of his useless body.

"Yes… Alpha-Sama?" Shinichi questioned, trying to keep his tone neutral and pleasant, he didn't want to start a fight in the morning, and he still hasn't departed for the family company, which ironically was the only legal thing his father invests in.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important tonight in my office, so make sure you are finished with our guest fast…" The older man said making Shinichi swallow the few chosen words he wanted to let loose at the man and just nod his head returning to his food… Shinichi didn't help but felt like something bad was going to happen, nothing good ever came from his father calling one of his family membered away, Shinichi turns his head a little to look at Karin's broken arm…

_It was time…_

* * *

The sound of whimpering made Shinichi sigh and lean on the wall behind him, he raised his hand to stop the next punch that was going to break the nose of the man that was tied to the chair… _Classic, cliché, predictable_… Shinichi thought with a bored look as he took in the Beta that was shivering and whimpering from pain, it made Shinichi roll his eyes and straighten himself, the guards/minions? Shinichi didn't care, backed away as they saw the Alpha get out of the shadows and advance on the Beta that was in the middle of the room.

"You will make this much easier if you talked Rei-San…" Shinichi said with a bored look, glancing on his Rolex now and then to see how much time passes, Shinichi despises unnecessary killing, but the man in front of him was leaving him no choice, if he didn't start talking, then Shinichi would have no choice but to kill him, he can't let his father think he was getting soft.

The man looks up shakily paling drastically as he saw who was talking to him, Shinichi wonders if someone can pale so much that they turn bright green, Shinichi gave a dark smile at the man that starts crying and begging Shinichi to be speared telling him everything he wanted to know, in the past five years or so, you can say that Shinichi regain a dark reputation… The Shinigami, people call him, there was always a dead body wherever he went, some say he sucks the souls out of their owners when he passed them, others say that those who enrage him disappear and were never found again, and some… some say that he was Lucifer himself summoned from hell by the Shirosaki clan to avenge their falling members. A reputation that Shinichi hates, but his father adores it, he always told Shinichi how proud he was of him for making a place for himself in the crime world… Shinichi hates it to the core but he knows there was no way out, as much as Shinichi hate to admit it, but you can't take every criminal in the world… they shaped the world as it was now, believe it or not, and trying to take them out especially the high-ranked criminals in the underground will not only cause a catastrophe, but a huge backlash, that Shinichi fear what it would do to the innocents, and unfortunately his family was one of the high ranked ones, if his clan fell… half of Japan will fall with it…

"Get him out of here…" Shinichi said after he was done, ignoring the pleas ad screams that fell from the man's lips as Shinichi's men surrounded him, as much as Shinichi hated unnecessary killing, the person behind him deserve it just like the other ones Shinichi killed, the person behind him was a rapist and pedophile, raped more than fifty young boy and girl, he made the mistake of hurting a child from one of the clan's good friends, it just made Shinichi rage that he wasn't caught by the police until his clan got their hands on him, that's why Shinichi never trusted the police, they were so weak and easily overpowered, he was thankful that the police let his family be, Shinichi suspect that it is mainly because the Shirosaki helped them most of the time, and paid their cheque the other times. Shinichi ignored the gunshot he heard and get out of the basement heading to the dining room ignoring that his father wanted to see him… for Shinichi, his mother and sister are more important than that old fart.

Shinichi slid the door open, seeing that his mother and sister were waiting for him, but what made his smile fall was his father sitting there at the head of the table with a smug look in his eyes, it made Shinichi want to stab his father, but he swallowed his pride and took a seat, looking at his sister who was fidgeting and his mother who was trying to stay still, Shinichi hated meal time with his father, it meant that any small joy the three of them can gather along the day will disappear as soon as the older Alpha step in the room.

The dinner was silent until his father cleared his throat making the room that was silent before, deadly quiet. "Shinichi…" His father started making everyone look at the older man who was looking at his son with a strange look. "As we all know, in three days you are going to be twenty-five…" Shinichi's blood ran cold, the puzzle pieces start falling in its place as he saw his father nod to one of his men to give Shinichi a file. "It's time to settle in, and choose a beautiful mate, and hopefully have a child, who is going to be the next heir…" Shinichi turned the rest of his father's words, his hands were shaky as he opened the file to look at a beautiful female, and it made Shinichi sick.

He can feel his sister shrinking on herself as their father throw her nasty look when she tried to get up and leave, his mother was looking at him with worried and heartbroken look, his mother knew about his hopeful mate, the Omega, whose smile made Shinichi's heart pound in his chest, he knew about the flashes of memories Shinichi had, and his mate's scent… Shinichi told his mother that he remembered his mate's scent, magic, happiness, and something else that made Shinichi melt, in contract to Shinichi's gunpowder, iron, and ice scent, that made Shinichi scrunch his nose in distaste half of the times.

Shinichi refused, he refused to let this man have the satisfaction of taking something vital from him again, he let that monster take his identity and change him from whoever Shinichi was before, to Shirosaki Shinichi, the CEO of the biggest and most successful company in the business world, he let this man turn him to a Shinigami the most feared criminal in the underground that was ranked the first, he even beat Phantom Lady who ends up ranking the second, he let this man turned him to whatever toy he wanted him to be, but mating… this was a red line everyone knows not to cross, Shinichi had spent seven years looking for that Omega with that gently and warm smile, he was not going to let his father control him anymore… enough was enough, it was time…

"No…" Shinichi said throwing the file toward his father, the room became silent and everyone was looking at Shinichi with shock, fear, and worry in his mother and sister's eyes.

After a long time of silent, his father leans on the table. "What did you say?" The Alpha asked in a low voice making everyone shiver and back away, everyone knows not to enrage the Alpha or someone will end up dead, everyone feared for the young Alpha's life, after all everyone knows he was their ticket out of this hell, Shinichi on the other hand just lean on the table with a bored look.

"I said, No…" Shinichi hissed, making his father let out a snarl and stand up from his chair, advancing on Shinichi who stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who do you think you are, boy? I made you into this and you… you dare to defy me!" His father screamed as he stood in front of Shinichi who was looking down at his father who was three inches shorter than him, that was one of the things that made his father rage, and took a knife from the table.

"What are you going to do, father? Kill my Okaa-Sama if I refused to do what you say?" Shinichi hissed taking a defensive position, which made his father growl and then smirks.

"Oh, you are wrong, dear son, I need a mate, but I don't need two children." He said pulling Karin who was shivering in her chair, Karin let out a cry as her father pulled her from her hair, and she couldn't free herself with only one arm.

"Let her go!" Shinichi snarled as he took a step back toward his father and sister, but his father only gave him a knowing and smug look, that made Shinichi growl and look at one of the guards that were fidgeting and looking at one another, it was time, Shinichi nods his head looking at his father. "Have it your way..." Shinichi said which let the older Alpha raise his brow and look at Shinichi.

"I know you will s-" The Alpha couldn't get the next word out as he starts choking on his blood; he looked at Shinichi who was pointing his gun at him…

"You should have known your place…" Shinichi hissed as his father fell on the ground letting his sister go. His sister ran to their mother crying and sobbing her eyes out, their mother was shaking as he gazed at the corpse of his husband. Shinichi looked at the corpse and point at one of the guards that was leaning on the door in relieve. "Take him away…" Shinichi hissed making the guards run to comply with his orders "Okaa-Sama…" Shinichi whispered tiredly, that made his mother look at him open his arm giving Shinichi a small trembling smile, Shinichi bit his bottom lip and went to hug his mother and sister tightly whispering that they were finally safe…

_He let his tears fall for the first time in five years…_

* * *

_Shinichi frown to himself, not remembering why he was on a rooftop or how did he get here in the first place, Shinichi growled and mutter something, checking if his gun was there with him, he tensed a little as he felt nothing but that didn't matter as he could handle himself, he then start walking toward the door, or hopefully the direction of the door, planning on leaving this place as fast as he can and return to his mother and sister, after all a lot of work was waiting for him now that his father was finally dead._

_The sound of a beautiful melody stopped him in his quest, he turned around and followed that voice, only for him to narrow his eyes when he saw someone standing near the edge wearing a jacket and a jeans, the jacket was bigger than him so it was obviously someone else jacket, he was about to call that person, when the man turned toward him. Shinichi's breath left him as he saw that person… his face was blurry as usual but he recognizes that smile anywhere, it was him… "Meitantei-Kun, you are finally here, what took you so long? It's not her again, isn't it?" The man… or was he a teenager? He looked like a high school boy (And why did he call him detective?) smiled happily at him making Shinichi's heart pound in his chest. Without Shinichi realizing, he was running toward the teen, hugging him tightly when he reached him, the boy laughed at that and returned the hug. "Now this is how to make someone feel appreciated." The teen said happily letting out a sigh._

_"What do you think? I missed you, you stupid thief…" Shinichi opened his mouth, but those strange words get out, it made Shinichi froze in fear when his hand moved on its own to touch the teen's cheek, was this a memory? Shinichi's heart drop at that, no… God, please, no! Don't let this be a memory, he saw the teen hum and gave him a blue gem. "Not the jewel you are looking for?" Shinichi felt the word pouring out of his mouth, he hated that he had no control over his body._

_"No… another failure…" A sad smile took over the Omega… it was an Omega, Shinichi was sure, he was also sure that this beautiful person should never give a sad smile like this, no, this beautiful person should always smile and laugh and do magic tricks that made Shinichi roll his eyes and give a small smile of his own._

_"You know, you can tell me what you are looking after, I promise I will help." Shinichi hummed as he put the gem in his pocket taking hold of the Omega's hand and start walking to the door, the Omega pouts a little, and Shinichi got the idea that this pout meant he was thinking hard about what he was going to say…_

_"Have you ever heard of Pandora?" The Omega, in the end, asked him that question, making Shinichi blinks, and shakes his head. "Well, it is a gem that supposed to grant its possessor immortality. It's hidden inside a larger jewel that will glow red under the moonlight." The teen said swinging their joined hands back and forth, Shinichi didn't know how, but the scenery change and the two of them were walking down the streets._

_"And you want this gem to become immortal?" Shinichi asked, laughter coloring his voice, it made the Omega snort and push him gently to the side._

_"No, you big dummy…" That insult made Shinichi give the Omega an unimpressed look, making the Omega laugh a little. "I want it to…" Shinichi frown as he saw the Omega's lips moving but no words were heard._

_"I… I can't hear you!" Shinichi said in a panic voice, the Omega paused a little then said something, it made Shinichi heart pound in his chest. "I…" Before being able to react someone pushed him hard and the sound of a gunshot made Shinichi freeze and set up from where he fell a scream left his throat as he saw the Omega on the ground, red staining the front of his shirt…_

_The sound of ambulance ringing in his ears._..

.

…

.

"No!" Gasped Shinichi as he sat fast, he looked around the place, to see that he was in his room, sleeping on his bed, with his mother and little sister sleeping on the other side of the bed. Shinichi let out a breath as he remembered what took place several hours ago.

After killing his father, Shinichi was declared as the next clan head; he was told by the elders of the clan that the ceremony was going to take a place a week from now, the elders' innocence his leadership to the whole clan, which made a lot of members sighed in relieve that Mura was not the clan head anymore, everyone knows what Shinichi was capable of, how he was the person who will save their clan if given the chance…

Shinichi told his mother and sister they should sleep with him tonight, as much as Shinichi didn't want to admit it, he was still shaken by the thought that he nearly lost his sister and mother because of his father's selfish ambitions.

Shinichi stood up and from the bed; he went to the window and leaned his head on it trying to regain his barriers. "Pandora..." Shinichi hummed to himself, the name sound familiar, Shinichi looked at his hands and he sower he felt warm blood on them, Shinichi closed his eyes tightly and breath through his nose.

Whoever that teen was, Shinichi knew that he was the one he was after, he had that same beautiful smile, his mate was a high scholar, maybe he was twenty-four to twenty-six, after all, seven years passed and that memory can help him narrow his search for his mate…

His mate was looking for Pandora… a gem that glows red under the moonlight, if Shinichi could find Pandora, he was sure he would find his mate. That thought made his heart stutter in his chest, that gem was his ticket to return home and find his mate!

_For the first time in years, Shinichi felt hope…_

* * *

So what do you think?

This is my first DC/MK story, and it had to be an Omega-Verse, yay!

It's the first time for me writing in this fandom, hope you like the story, and if you have a question don't hesitate to ask…

**_Read and Review._**

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

…**It End With Us…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains cursing, sadness, description of violence, characters' death, and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

**_P.S:_** This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Foreign Languages"_

_Character thinking…_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Shinichi sighed to himself looking from his office's window in his clan compound, mind lost in the thought of him finally getting the chance to save his clan, finally getting the chance to protect his mother and little sister, it had been three months since he went through the ceremony that acknowledges him as the head of the Shirosaki clan, and things start changing, slowly, everything was changing, his sister no longer shiver in fear as she tiptoed in their house in fear of their father waiting for her in one of the corners, and his beautiful mother finally was able to talk to his family in Germany, his mother was a German but was forced to be the perfect mate after his monster of a father killed his mother's true mate because he saw something he wanted, his father was a madman, that sometimes, Shinichi wonders how the police hadn't caught him yet.

Shinichi gaze at the moon that was shining through the window and looked at his desk to see the ruby that was sitting on it, a ruby that was rumored to shine beautifully when the lights fell on it in a specific angle, this was the sixty gem he was able to steal in hope of finding Pandora, being a Yakuza boss has it's perks, though it wasn't stealing per se as the man who he took the ruby from killed a whole family to steal this jewel that passes from generation to generation in the said family, Shinichi just borrowed the jewel for a little while, he will send it to the police with the instruction on were to finds that man's body later.

Shinichi took the jewel in his hand, it was big, he will admit, roughly the size of his hand, it made Shinichi hum and wheel his chair a little that he was facing the window with a bored look on his face, he then raised the jewel, trying not to get his hope again in the fear of them dashing if this jewel wasn't Pandora.

The moonlight shine on the jewel and against his will Shinichi held his breath as his heart start pounding in his chest a little bit, a few seconds pass, and no change happened, the gem didn't shine red, nor any other color and Shinichi had to stop himself from throwing the gem at the wall and see it break into many tiny pieces, he just let a sigh through his nose and stood up from his chair, putting the gem on his desk as he went to his violin.

His white violin was originally his mother's before his mother was forced into this nightmare, he was a free spirit who loved music, and he was mated to the love of his life, a cello player who played in the same orchestra as his mother, unfortunately for the pair, his father had attended one of the events they played in, and his demonic eyes spotted his beautiful mother… the rest as they said is a history, he cornered the pair one day shot his mother's mate and forced his mother's into this hell, the reason that his mother couldn't run at that time and any other time, was because he was pregnant, with his first child, Ichiro, the man Shinichi resembled, the man who he was told by his little sister that he could be his twin, and his mother did whatever his father wanted, to protect his child, that turned into children when his sister was born, it always amazed Shinichi how big his mother's heart was for not hating his sister or him for the matter.

The first time Shinichi saw the violin, it was when his father was away on a business in another country, and his mother had brought the violin just to play a small symphony. That day Shinichi had been practicing Ninjutsu late in the night when he heard the sound of the violin, Shinichi didn't know what took over him, but his fingers start twitching in longing, his breath left him as he followed the sound of the melody, nearly running down the halls in fear of the music disappears. When he reached his mother's room, it was just a small room in the back of the house his father will banish his mother into when he did something 'wrong' in the Alpha's eyes. When Shinichi opened the door he saw his mother standing there, playing. When his mother saw him, he froze, Shinichi didn't know why, but he had a small thought of his mother being afraid of him that time, maybe his mother didn't know how to trust him, or he thought that his father's visions had rubbed on him, it didn't matter, to Shinichi, because at that time, his eyes were glued to the violin in his mother's hand.

"_Please, give it to me…_" Shinichi had plea that day as he walked inside the room, Shinichi never knew why his mother gave him the violin because the older man could have simply thrown him out of the room, but the Omega didn't do such a thing, instead, he gave Shinichi the violin while watching him with sharp eyes, the minute he touches the violin a small bang went in Shinichi heart and he positions the violin and start playing, and playing… and playing… it was the first time he remembered a clear memory of his mate, the first clear memory of his mate, was with the Omega lying down on a picnic blanket, looking at Shinichi who was playing the violin with a gentle smile on his face, when he finished playing, Shinichi discovered that the sun was already rising and his mother was sitting on his bed looking at Shinichi with a sad but happy look in his eyes, the older Omega gave Shinichi the violin after that day.

Now and then, his mother will ask him to play the violin for him, and Shinichi will be too happy to do it, he will play for his mother and sister whenever the pain was too much, Shinichi always made sure that his father was away when he started playing least he damage the violin that his mother told him was a priceless gift from his mate on their wedding. Sometimes like now, Shinichi will need a distraction, and playing the violin will give him the best distraction he needs, it made him lose himself in the music, and sometimes if he was lucky flashes of memories will come to him.

So Shinichi position his violin after getting it out of its case and start playing, everyone knows not to disturb him when he was playing, he wasn't a violent manic, like his father who will kill people when they did something he didn't want, Shinichi may not kill people when they disturbed him like his father, but his disappointed look always made people flinch and back away.

_Shinichi lost himself in the music…_

.

…

.

_Eventually, Shinichi met him again and to his surprise, it was in the same playground, Shinichi had gone into another a fight earlier that day, his best friend was mad at him… hated him even, she told him that she never wanted to see him again, that she wished he was still dead, Shinichi had wanted to tell her about his big secret months ago, but the truth is he didn't remember what it was, but he knew it was something that made him afraid, but on the day he wanted to tell his friends, his friend had confessed her love for him, and Shinichi had paused in confusion, he had never given his friend a hope that the two of them will be anything more, the truth was harsh as it seems because when his friend realized that, her embarrassment and love turn into hate and anger, it made Shinichi remember all the crimes that started like this… it was time for Shinichi to leave, this time for good._

_Before the day he left his home and moved far away, he walked toward the playground, maybe in hope of him catching the glimpse of the kid he fell in love with all those years ago, and to his surprise, he saw him. He was wearing a white suit and a cap. Shinichi recognized him immediately, stopping in his tracks inside of the playground not believing his eyes. His mate sat on the swing he had occupied all those years before and stared at a sandcastle he had built. It looked like he had almost used up all the sand in the little box to construct such a huge building made solely of sand and magic, it made Shinichi's heartbeat in his chest as he took a step after the other toward the Omega. The Omega did not turn when Shinichi approached him, only focusing his eyes on Shinichi when the Alpha sat down on the edge of the sandbox, rummaging through his bag Shinichi didn't know why he didn't just go straight to the Omega, but he thinks that this was important._

_Finding what he had been looking for, Shinichi was surprised that his hand took out a pencil, a tissue, and another pen. Shinichi couldn't remember what he scribbled on the tissue and fixed it to the pencil with a bit of tape, but the slight smile on the Omega's lips made it worth putting it on the top tower of the castle. When Shinichi finally turned around after lingering a bit on the little magic that was behind him, he saw that the Omega had already gotten up and stood only half a foot away from him. Shinichi just gave a small smile as he stood up which made the Omega stare at him. They just stared at each other in understanding, finally no distance between us._

_"Hey…" Shinichi heard the Omega breath, and his heart was pounding in his chest at the Omega's voice. "My name is..." Shinichi never hated himself as much as he did now when the key to finding his mate was so close, and yet so far. The Omega took hold of Shinichi's right hand in his; it made the corners of the Alpha's lips twitch up as he caressed the Omega's hand._

_"After all these years you remember to introduce yourself." Shinichi whispered, his voice would not go any louder, afraid that if he spoke loudly, the Omega will disappear from his sight, and that thought was scary._

_"You never asked for my name…" The Omega replied simply an amused smile on his pink lips, and Shinichi couldn't help it anymore he lean and kissed the Omega slowly, breathe hitching as the Omega returns the kiss. They never let go of each other's hands as if holding on to a fragile dream that was about to shatter._

_Shinichi's heart flutter for sharing his first kiss with his first love in the place he had first fallen in love with him. It was like a dream come true, they both left the playground together, the little flag on the sandcastle._

_Shinichi knew he will follow the Omega anywhere_…

.

…

.

"Shirosaki-Sama!" Shinichi turn to the person who interrupts him from playing with a scowl on his face, only to raise his eyebrow at the Beta who barged into his office, as much as Shinichi wanted to throw him out of the office for being the reason of cutting Shinichi from discovering something important he couldn't, he looked at his violin with a sad look then returned it to its case, then looked at the Beta who was not looking at his eyes but at the ground.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked with a bored look, which made the Beta jump and fidget a little. "I don't have the whole day, so whenever you like…" Shinichi went to his desk sitting on the chair which made the Beta take a step inside of the room.

"S-someone is outside of the compound, he said he had the jewel you are looking for, Shirosaki-Sama!" The Beta squeaked which made Shinichi's eyes widen a little.

"What are you waiting then? Bring him here!" Shinichi barked at the Beta which made him squeak and run out of the room, Shinichi couldn't believe his ears, it couldn't be true, the gem he spent three months looking for had come to him on a silver plate, that made Shinichi narrow his eyes, there is something fishy about the whole situation, Shinichi thought as he leans on his chair, opening the suit jacket to check on his gun, he then closed his suit jacket and turn to the door waiting.

He didn't have to wait long as the Beta returned once again dragging... A fifteen years old brat, Shinichi wanted to shoot the two of them right here and now, did that Beta thinks that Shinichi liked being joked with. "Let me go! Let me go! You don't understand anything, you big oaf!" The Omega, that Shinichi could smell, snarled in accented Japanese, wiggled madly trying to dislodge the man's grip on his shoulder.

"Let him go…" Shinichi snapped, which made the Beta flinch and let the Omega go if there was something that Shinichi couldn't stand, was Omegas being treated like this, the Omega hissed at the Beta who stood near the door until Shinichi growl at him, then he ran outside closing the door behind him, Shinichi turned to the boy who was straightening himself he hummed. "_What brought you here boy? And don't try to lie to me, you knew about me searching for a specific gem, so speak."_ Shinichi ordered in English making the Omega paused and then put his hand in his pocket to pull something. Now if Shinichi was his father, he would have shoot that brat in the face, you just don't do something like this in the presence of a Yakuza, but Shinichi let the boy pull whatever he wanted from his pocket, he knew if push comes to pull, Shinichi was the one who was going to stand on the top.

Shinichi raised his eyebrow as the Omega pulled out a gem out of his pocket and put it on Shinichi's desk, Shinichi looked at the Emerald and then at the Omega who looked close to tears that Shinichi paid more attention toward him. _"I wanted to make a deal…"_ The Omega's lips wobble as he said that and Shinichi hummed a little, he had to give it to the Omega, after all the kid just barged in one of the most dangerous Yakuza's houses a week after he present, Shinichi could smell the scent of heat on the Omega, and made him wonder why he was out of his house.

_"What kind of a deal?"_ Shinichi said as he took the gem and turn to the window, he frowns when the gem didn't glow red under the moonlight, another failure, but it didn't mean he wouldn't listen to the Omega, the little brat got his respect for being a fearless little brat, and that was something impossible.

_"This gem, it had passed from my mother's side of the family for a generation, you can have it… just please find my father, this is his picture."_ The Omega said as he frantically pulled his wallet and got the picture of the father's teen.

Shinichi looked at the picture on the desk with bored eyes; the picture was of the teen smiling and hugging his parents, a brunette with brown eyes, and a blond man with blue eyes. _"And tell me, why would I help you when you haven't even answered my question?"_ Shinichi asked as he pushed the gem toward the teen, when made the teen hurry to catch the gem last it fell on the ground.

_"Please! You don't understand…"_ The teen plea which made Shinichi put his elbows on the desk and leans on them.

_"Then make me understand, so far you did nothing but make me suspicious of you…" _Shinichi hissed which made the teen sniff and sit on one of the chairs in front of Shinichi's desk.

_"My mother is an American inventor, the best engineer in America… and my father is an ex-soldier… we came to Japan for a month-long vacation, mother couldn't come in the last minute because something happened in the labs and he had to stay behind in America, so me and my father decided to go sightseeing, but some people in black clothes attacked us in the airport my father fought them and gave me enough time to escape, but they were able to catch him, I had been searching for him for three weeks now, heard they had someone within the police, that's why there was no report about the accident on the airport, I was able to gather some information about what they wanted from us, they wanted my mother to invent something for them, and I thought… I heard that there was a Yakuza boss who was looking for a specific gem and that he was kind to Omegas… so I…"_ The brown-haired teen said looking at the picture on Shinichi's desk making the Alpha hum.

_"So you thought it would be a wise idea to risk your life fresh out of heat to save your father… does your mother know?"_ Shinichi asked gently only for the Omega to swallow and shake his head at that. _"Where is your mother?"_ Shinichi questioned gently making the teen breath.

_"He is still home in America… I know the second Mama, arrived in Japan, the men in black will kidnap him, and they are holding Papa as a hostage… I told Mama that we were OK, told my uncle what happened, he couldn't come because he was in the hospital, so he sent me the gem when I heard about you collecting gems so I thought I could give this gem to you in hope that you will be able to help… I promise I will pay you money if you want it!"_ The teen plea with Shinichi making the Alpha sighs and looks at the picture of the Omega who was smiling.

_"Tell you what, I will help you." _Shinichi said making the teen grin happily nearly jumped out of his chair but he still as Shinichi raised his hand. _"Though I will not take the gem nor the money, the only thing I want is a favor." _Shinichi said making the teen gaze at Shinichi in confusion. _"Whenever I call you in need of a favor, I want you to remember this day and offer your help, just as I offered you my help." _Shinichi said getting a nod from the teen who wiped his eyes.

_"OK, I promise I will do that."_ The teen said as he dried his tears away. _"The criminals called themselves the Black Organization…"_ The boy starts telling him about the information he gathered, hearing that name made the breath rush out of Shinichi's lungs, as anger start raging inside of him, his Alpha was roaring for blood, it should have made Shinichi feel concern, but in truth, he felt nothing but anger, his Alpha knew something, and something big at that, he felt… no, he knew they were a danger to his mate, that they tried to kill him…

_He vowed to kill them all…_

* * *

He wasn't named The Shinigami in vain, Shinichi was skilled, his skill was never seen before, and those how saw it didn't usually live to tell the tale, but if something was known about Shinichi was that people all agreed that the Shinigami if not a demon, was a superhuman of some sort… because it was impossible for someone to move this silently from one room to another like they were a ghost, it was impossible for someone to fall from a twelve-story building without getting even a scratch, or getting shot and standing up once more, a lot of things was considered impossible that Shinichi did daily.

So Shinichi… No, he was a Shinigami now, and Shinigami always worked alone spreading death and pain and despair wherever he went, clad in his usual attire that considered of a skin-tight black sleeveless tank top that was armored with threads of titanium, and tight black pants, his black boots reached his knees, but the most important was his long black leather coat with hood, that hides his face… weapons were hidden all along his body, from knives, poisonous needles, guns, and other useful tools, but what gave him his name, what made him famous in the crime world was his scythe, his black double-bladed scythe that was painted red on the edge, giving the illusion of blood dripping from the ends of it, just the sight of The Shinigami made even the strongest of criminals run with their tails behind their legs.

As much as Shinichi hated this cliché look, he knew that people are scared of one thing and one thing only… death. So Shinichi made sure to impersonate death, made people believe that that the God of death was among them, waiting to strike, lurking in the shadows… it made the crime world stand on its toes, fearing and suspecting everyone, even their most loyal subjects, and when they knew that The Shinigami is after something they… they run for their lives, but what people didn't realize, is that Shinichi was the person who decided who lives and who was going to die, and no one, not even those who were in the most secure fortress in the world will survive his fury.

Silently Shinichi walked around the warehouse checking his surrounding, that the little Omega told him where they kept his father, he already calculated a thousand ways out of this place, and many different scenarios in his head, from the Omega lying, to betrayal, to them already killing the father, or abandoning the place altogether. But Shinichi knew he could handle himself quite well, so he marches silently until he saw a guard waiting leaning on the wall smoking, he looked at his black clothes, and black coat, and grin, this was one of his targets.

Slowly Shinichi walked silently until he stood three steps away from the man, it greatly amused Shinichi that most people didn't realize he was standing beside them all along until they turned their heads toward him, it made Shinichi relish in the power he had, but he never let the power get into his head least he did a rash decision. "He is here, isn't he?" Shinichi hisses making the man turn toward him and nearly screamed his lungs out, but Shinichi thrust his arm and took a grip of the man's neck making him shake in fear as he gazes at Shinichi paling as the realization painted his face. "The inventor's mate…" Shinichi growl getting a whimper and a shaky nod, Shinichi hummed and let the man, go, watching as he slid down the wall still shaking to even move, Shinichi sigh at that and kicked him in the neck with enough force to crush his larynx, Shinichi then left the man lying on the ground choking and twitching, him not dying immediately pleased Shinichi greatly, he left the man to suffer as he continued on his way.

Shinichi continued his way, able to sneak silently in the warehouse, making sure he wasn't being followed while avoiding everyone until he reached a room that had guards stationed around it. _Four_… Shinichi thought to himself then narrow his eyes at the shine he saw on the second floor. _No, five with the sniper_… it made Shinichi wonder if the prisoner was too dangerous that they wanted to keep him in, or it was to keep someone out. Shinichi took one of his guns that had a silencer and point it to where he saw the shine coming, letting out a breath, he shot, and a second later he heard a bang from above like a body falling on the ground.

Using the confusion to his advantage, Shinichi jumped from his hiding place and attacked the guard near him slicing his throat using his scythe, that made everyone move and for the shock to turn into shouting as they tried to attack Shinichi, but the Alpha was fast, and he was able to finish the rest of the guard quickly.

Stepping around their bodies, Shinichi pulled the key to the door from the neck of one of the men that had his head twisted in a strange angle, he walked to the door and opened it, humming a little as he heard growl coming from the inside of the room.

_"I came to help you, your son, Harley asked for my aid."_ Shinichi spoke in perfect none accented English before he switched the lights in the room making the growl stop.

_"H-Harley is he OK?!"_ A gasp was heard and Shinichi saw the blond man standing in the corner, when Shinichi took a closer look, he saw that the blond man was actually standing in front of someone unconscious.

_"He is fine, he is in my house, with my mother and sister, can you walk?"_ Shinichi asked the man as he walked to him, only to see him narrow his eyes at his bloody scythe. _"Your son went to the Yakuza to ask for help, he chose my clan." _Shinichi explained that got a groan from the man and he muttered something like 'Anthony was going to kill me' under his breath before he straightened himself.

_"I am fine, but he is not, he needs medical help, as fast as possible."_ The Alpha said, making Shinichi frown and walked toward the unconscious man. Shinichi raised his brow as he saw the man's face, he was so skinny he could practically be skin and bones, his beard hide half of his face while his tangled long dark brown hair was hiding his eyes.

_"When was he brought here?"_ Shinichi asked as he checked the man for pulse sighing as he felt one, he then starts checking for broken bones, narrowing his eyes at the bruises and cuts, and the shape of the man's hands. That man endured an unspeakable kind of tortured, barbaric even when he saw few injuries from different torturing tools that not even Shinichi was that sadistic to use.

_"I don't know, but he was here before they brought me, I heard something about them moving him to Shibuya next and to Osaka a month later." _The blond Alpha said making Shinichi hum and stood up.

_"You carry him, I will make sure the way is clear."_ Shinichi said as he starts ripping some of the sheets lying around the place to make a makeshift carrier, the Blond Alpha nods his head and kneels holding tightly to the injured man as he was laid gently on his back. _"Let's go."_ Shinichi said after he secured the man, and the two of them rushed out of the warehouse, Shinichi had to be extra careful now, which meant, no charging and using the front door like he had been planning, the extra traveler with them made it impossible for Shinichi to use that root unless he wants one of them dead.

So they sneaked until they reached the back door, and Shinichi moves fast to shoot the two guards that were talking to each other, he was grateful that the blond Alpha didn't make a fuss about the dead bodies Shinichi was leaving in his wake, he probably had long realized what they wanted to do with his mate that he felt the satisfaction for their deaths.

They traveled few miles by foot until they reached one of Shinichi's cars, he opened the back door ordering the Alpha to sit in the back with the other man and made sure they were alright, after a little bit of paused he gave his scythe to the blond man, which made the man wince and put it as far away from him and the unconscious man, Shinichi just rolled his eyes and walked to the driver side, and opened the door starting the car.

Shinichi couldn't stop the mad grin that took over his face, as he heard the warehouse explode after five minutes of them driving away from the scene as fast as they can; the blond Alpha just looked at the smoke that was rising with opened mouth. _"You are crazy, you know that_?" The blond hissed tiredly shaking his head which only made Shinichi snort…

_That wasn't anything new…_

* * *

So what do you think?

A side note that will help you, dear readers, in the long run…

In this fic every person who got pregnant, no matter what their dynamic and gender, are always refer to as the 'Mother'. The sire is always referring to as the 'Father'.

So if you saw an Alpha female and an Omega man, the Omega is called the mother and the Alpha is called the father if the female impregnate him, it's the other way around if the Omega impregnates the female Alpha.

Same with Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Omega/Beta, and Omega/Omega couples. The only difference when it came to male Alphas as they can only impregnate their mates and not the other way around. hope I was able to explain everything.

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	3. Chapter 3

…**It End With Us…**

**_/Warning/: _**This chapter contains cursing, sadness, character's injury, time skips, flashbacks, mention of torture and death, there are other things too, and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_**P.S:**_ This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Foreign Languages"_

_Character thinking…_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

When Shinichi finally reached the mansion, he made sure to instruct his men to bring one of his trusted doctors and nurses to help the injured man he found, his mind running around in circles, the blond man limbed beside him, trying to keep up with him in hope of reaching his son, once he saw his waiting son, the father and his pup hugged each other tightly crying on each other's shoulders, the blond Alpha had refused to let go of his son even when the two of them were taken to see the doctors that Shinichi brought, the dark-haired Alpha left them in their own room hoping that the two of them will be able to get the comfort they both needed.

The injured man Shinichi brought with him was also treated; half of the doctors were wincing and murmuring about barbaric tortures and heartless monsters every time they stopped to treat a new injury they reached, it made Shinichi a little bit twitchy because the man's face after the nurses cleaned him up good looked familiar like he saw him somewhere…

His mother and sister were as always concern, it was usually the situation every time Shinichi went on a mission, but the two of them were happy that Shinichi was able to get out of the firefight he got himself in, without a scratch, like breaking his leg for the tenth time, or fracturing his arm, or getting his ass shot at, or anything that made his mother flip his shit and try to strangle him, he was thankful that he wouldn't hear his mother's lecture about taking care of himself once more.

A few days later the father and the son left the Shirosaki's mansion with the son promising that he will repay the debt one day, not knowing that the poor father had pleaded with Shinichi about being the one who will be responsible for the unpaid debt, Shinichi was finally happy to get rid of another headache and continue one with searching for the missing Pandora that will get him closer and closer toward his mate.

Still to this day, the mysterious guest that Shinichi brought with him didn't wake up, the doctors said that it was normal considering that the man was severally injured and tortured, not to forget the starvation that he went through, it made Shinichi sigh half of the times and continued on hoping that the man was going to wake up any minute now.

But that didn't matter because after two weeks of him bringing the man into his home, he found that a rare diamond from the Middle East was being brought here to be shown in Haido's museum, thankfully Shinichi and his family lived in Haido so going to steal the gem was easy.

The day comes and as always Shinichi was in and out before anyone realized that the gem disappeared, Shinichi thought quietly to himself about what that Kaitou Kid was going to do considering that the elusive thief was planning to steal the gem in three days from now. Kaitou Kid, an international Jewels thief that no one, not even the criminal underground knows his true identity, with his strange publicity of 'No One Gets Hurt' and his protective nature of his audience, the underground doesn't even considered him a real criminal, especially because he always returns what he stole, though because of his amazing skills, and not being caught by the police for decades, he was considered the third in the list of the underground coming right up after the Phantom Lady and the Shinigami. Shinichi can admit to himself that he was a little disappointed that he didn't see the thief, but deep down he wonders if the thief will realize what the Shinigami had done and came to challenge him, the blood in Shinichi's body warmed at the thought of being face to face with the elusive phantom that made the world stand on its toes.

When Shinichi returned home his mother was looking at him with worry yet unimpressed look, the man already knows about this Pandora that Shinichi had been searching his ass off to find, as much as Aaron hated the idea of his son putting himself in danger just to find some gem that probably doesn't exist, he knows that this was the only way for his son to find some closure, he just hoped that his son wouldn't throw himself in a situation that he couldn't get out of in the end.

"Is it what you are looking for?" Aaron asked as he put the book he was pretending to read down, looking at his son in his full getup, wondering when the Alpha will stop with his dangerous job.

"I don't know, hopefully though, the gem has all of Pandora's descriptions down to the T." Shinichi asked with an amused quirk of lips, which made Aaron smile a little then his small smile fell as he looked at his son with a serious look.

"Be careful Shinichi, finding the right gem or not, you better be prepared for the consequences that will follow, especially the important question, of how are you going to find that elusive mate of yours." Aaron said seriously but gently at the same time, trying to remind the Alpha that there were the different possibilities from the death of the person that Shinichi was looking for to the Omega moving on and finding another mate, there were different scenarios and Shinichi was not a God to be able to predict or change everything… Aaron desperately hopes that when the time comes, his son wouldn't get his already fractured heartbroken by some Omega or worse do what his father did if he found the Omega mated.

Shinichi wets his lips at that when his mother's unsaid words reached him and he tried to smile, walking to his mother to kiss his forehead before heading to his office. "Don't worry Okaa-Sama; I know what I am doing." Shinichi said as he rushed to his office his mother's words hunting him. Aaron saw the Alpha leave with a frown on his face, looking at the book before taking it with a sigh and heading to his bedroom in hope of finishing it this time for real.

_He hoped that the Alpha knew what he was talking about…_

* * *

The diamond was not Pandora, deep down Shinichi had known that but for some reason, he refused to believe, and now, now he felt anger and pain, not even music helped him calm down or lose himself in the memories, so Shinichi took to walking around the mansion to calm himself from the anger that was rising inside of him.

He doesn't know why but Shinichi's legs end up taking him to the injured man's room, he should have left, he shouldn't have opened the door and walked inside looking at the comatose man, he should turn around and leave and never think about this day, but something was pulling Shinichi inside, maybe it was the disappointment, maybe it was the feeling that he failed the task of finding his mate again, but it ends with Shinichi closing the door and walking to the chair beside the bed, and after a few seconds of pausing he sat on the chair looking at the man.

The man was an Alpha, that's what his doctors told him after they done with their tests, the man emits no scent, probably because of the torture and starvation that made his inner Alpha back away in the farthest corner of his mind, he was beaten, starved, tortured, and Shinichi had suspected that rape was thrown in the equation too, but thankfully his doctors informed him that nothing of that kind happened. Some of the nurses that Shinichi brought had cleaned the man well, shaved his beard and cut his long and tangled hair, which was good, because now Shinichi was able to get a good look at the man, who seemed to be in his early fifties though no older than fifty-two, there was something about him that screamed at Shinichi, probably saw him someplace before losing his memories, which meant that man was a lead, and because of that Shinichi will make sure that this man wouldn't leave his sight, even if he had anything to say about it.

_Promise_… an echo of a voice made the hair on Shinichi's body stand on its ends, and he contains his gasp at the broken tone to that voice, Shinichi took a deep breath and tried to relax his body as much as he can, he discovered a long time ago that the tension usually suppressed his memories away, so being relaxed usually helped.

_Promise…._

_Promise…_

_Promise…_

_His mate was shot, Shinichi couldn't believe it, and he refused to believe that his mate was shot. It wasn't because of those bastards in the black organization, no, it wasn't during one of his shows; no… it was because of Shinichi…. The two of them had been walking home, and his love was telling him about this Pandora… for a moment the two of them were walking down the streets, and a moment later Shinichi was pushed by his mate as they heard a gunshot, Shinichi was left on the floor in shock, as his eyes turned to his mate that was lying face down, the screams could be heard all around the place, and Shinichi remembered screaming and rushing toward his gasping mate who was whining in pain before he reached his mate Shinichi throw a look at the person who was responsible for this only to see a female, who ran as soon as Shinichi's eyes fell on her._

_There was so much chaos after this, screaming, crying, the ambulance coming, and Shinichi pleading with them to let him inside with his mate. Shinichi didn't know how much time had passed since they reached the hospital since they took his mate to the surgery since the nurses came toward him with a cup of coffee and nice words trying to calm him down since the inspector of Tokyo's police came to take his statement putting his hand on Shinichi's shoulder in comfort. But Shinichi knew that it was a long time in the end the doctor came to tell him that his mate was in a coma, and Shinichi was crushed, he was shaken, he was…_

_Do you know why the Night Baron became a criminal?_

_Shinichi paused remembering a day in the past when he was asked that question, who asked him that question? He thought as he tried to get a grip on himself through the fog that was his mind, who? Shinichi's breath hitches at that, why did the Baron become criminal? Stealing, killing, and doing much worse things in the shadows, why? Shinichi turned to his deathly pale mate as he laid on the big hospital bed looking so small… he knew why._

_Finding the woman was easy, as Shinichi remembered her. He was the detective that was responsible for solving the case she was involved in, her husband was a drug addict, and it ends with him killing an innocent pregnant Omega for money to buy drugs when he was sent to the prison… you can say that in the prison hierarchy, his kind, the ones who hurt Omegas were punished… he died a month later, and it seemed that the woman decided to take her revenge on Shinichi by taking the thing he treasured the most… she was madly wrong if she thought he will let her get away with hurting his mate…_

_Finding her was easy, restraining her was even easier, and taking her to a warehouse to teach her a lesson was a piece of cake, after all, who will ever suspect of him? If someone saw him here, they will mostly think that he was doing an undercover job, trying to lessen the hurt of his mate being in a coma and not waking up after two weeks._

_When the woman opened her eyes and looked at him she was shaken, she was scared, and she begged him to let her go, that she was sorry, that she will bring herself in… fat chance. Shinichi made sure to teach her where she belongs, for as long as he remembered, Shinichi knew every kind of torture there was, it comes with his job of being a police detective. The Beta had screamed, her screams turn into curses, turned into threats, which turns into pleas and whimpers, and lately choked sounds after Shinichi cut her tongue._

_Shinichi made sure that her death was slow and painful one, and when he was done, he made sure to clean everything that will incriminate him, made sure that every lead the police were going to follow will lead to a gang or the Yakuza, but never Shinichi or his mate. 'The Perfect Murder' that's what the polices called it when they talked with each other, but Shinichi didn't care about what they were going to say, he only cared about his mate that was still in coma for the third week in row, and who will suspect him, when Shinichi never left his mate's side unless it was necessary?_

_"…I promise that I will protect you, I promise that I will never leave your side…" Entering the fourth week was hell for Shinichi as his mate didn't show any sign of waking up, it ends up with Shinichi holding into his mate's hand tightly and make a wish, make promises that Shinichi hoped his love will hear and wake up. "…I promise I will never get angry at your doves for pooping on my things, I promise I will stop my stupid threat of buying a cat… I promise I will never allow your friend to bring any fish in our home, I promise… I promise I will stop being a detective." Shinichi whispered, and he promised to be true to all of his promises, especially the detective one, because at the end of the day, it was his fault that his mate was laying here, it was his fault that his mate was in pain._

_Shinichi felt his mate tightening his hand and he looked up to see his mate trying to smile at him. "Don't… make a promise you can't keep." His love whispered which made Shinichi choke on his breath and raise his mate's hand to kiss it._

_"You are awake…" Shinichi said in a shaky voice, and he could only see that gentle smile his mate always give, but this time he wasn't sad about not seeing his mate's face, this time he was grateful for being able to see his lovely smile._

_"I was awake since the stupid cat promise… I just wanted to know what more can I get, if a pretended to sleep." His mate joked cheerfully which caused Shinichi to laugh at that and shake his head, heart pounding in his chest with happiness, his mate was finally awake and was his usual happy self again._

_They spent the day holding onto each other, talking, laughing, sharing stories, and Shinichi made sure to hold his mate in his embrace tightly and never let go, which made his love purr in happiness and snuggle into his chest, as Shinichi told his mate about what took a place in the last few weeks that his mate slept through._

_When Shinichi went out to bring some drinks to his mate the doctors stopped him looking at him with grime face, and then Shinichi was told the painful truth. "…I am sorry sir… but your mate can never have children again… the bullet was shot from close proximity which caused severe damage to the womb… if you want we have an Omega nurse that can tell your mate about the news." The doctor said and Shinichi felt that the earth start spinning faster and faster that Shinichi wonders if he could stop himself from falling._

_"No… no, I… I will tell him…." Shinichi remembered choking out, hating the sympathetic look on the doctor's face as he nods his head to Shinichi and went to check on another patient, Shinichi remembered walking like the dead to his mate's room opening the door to look at his love who was playing with one of the doves that flow through the opened window._

_"Shinichi…?" The smile on his mate's face fell as he saw Shinichi's tear-stained face, he remembered that he was the one who cried his eyes out as he told his mate the truth, knowing that if Shinichi hide the truth from his mate and the Omega found the truth later he will be so angry and mad, he remembered his mate's lips wobbling a little, and how despite all of that his mate just gave him a small smile and start petting his head. "It's OK, Shinichi, everything will be OK…" The Omega whispered to him as Shinichi laid his head on the Omega's thighs, closing his eyes tightly…_

_Why the Night Baron did become a criminal?_

_Why did…?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

"…Kaito…?" A whispered was heard which made Shinichi blink and look at the sleeping man who was looking at him with tired indigo eyes, Shinichi just tilts his head to the side when the man let out a choked gasp as he tried to look around frantically but Shinichi put his hands on the man's shoulders and pushed him gently to the bed.

"It's OK, you are safe." Shinichi said which made the man look at him with a strange look in his eyes, blinking his eyes as he looked around the place with a sedated pace that he realized that he was saved.

"The organization…?" The man asked with a raspy voice which made Shinichi look at the glass of water on the nightstand, he took it and removed the led, putting the glass near the man's lips watching as he drank the water like a man out of the desert.

"Dead…" Shinichi answered after the man finished putting the glass away, it made the man look at him for a long time, his brow furrowed like he was thinking.

"You are not Kaito, are you?" The man asked which caused Shinichi to pause and shook his head at that making the man sigh and look at the ceiling. "Where am I?" He asked which made Shinichi's lips twitch up in amusement at the poker face the man was trying to use.

"You are in the Shirosaki family's compound, and I am Shirosaki Shinichi, the head of the family." Shinichi answered which made the man's eyes widen a little and then he regains himself and looked at Shinichi with suspicion. "Don't worry; you are free to go… after you tell me everything I need to know…" Shinichi said as he stood up and went to the door calling one of his men to bring the doctors…

_When did he become a criminal…?_

* * *

So what do you think?

By the way, Kaitou Kid and the Shinigami haven't meet officially one way or another, other than hearing about each other from fellow informants, the gem that Shinichi stole was one of the gems Kid was after, but Shinichi beats him up too it.

_**Read and Review.**_

_And tell me what you think…_

_**Nazaki-Sama**_


	4. Chapter 4

…**It End With Us…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains cursing, sadness, character's injury, time skips, flashbacks, mention of torture and death, there are other things too, and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

**_P.S:_** This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Foreign Languages"_

_Character thinking…_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Why did the Knight Baron become a criminal?_

_._

…

_._

_"Huh?" Shinichi looked from the book he was reading out loud to his mate who was snuggling in his embrace, the two of them were lying in a huge library this time, with Shinichi on the sofa and his mate on top of him, today was one of the rare off-days the two of them had, so Shinichi decided to go to the library and relax with his mate, his lover always loved hearing him reading out loud, something about his voice being comforting, today, his love had asked him to read the 'Knight Baron' series to him, something about being intrigued by them._

_"Why did the Knight Baron become a criminal?" His mate asked him as he raised his head from his place on Shinichi's chest to look at the teen with a questioning look. "I mean, ever since the series started, it only talked about what he did, the people he killed, and the horror he spread, but never once did the series ever mention why he became like that." his mate asked looking at him from under his eyelashes, well, Shinichi thinks that he did because he could only see the lower half of his face which was pulled into a small amused smile._

_"I… I actually don't know the answer or more of never cared about it." Shinichi said as he closed the book and putting it on the coffee table near him and he and turned his attention to his mate, who was looking at him with an anticipated look, waiting for more information, and it was actually a pretty good question, why did the Knight Baron become a criminal? There were actually Questions that not even the author of the series answered. "I mean, when it was first published I was happy that my father even thought of me to send me the first copy of the book, I never actually questioned him about his protagonist." Shinichi said with a tight voice remembering his six birthday when his father sent him a copy of his book but never bothered to show up, the same could be said for his Mother._

_Shinichi saw his mate humming looking at him with a sad and understanding look. "I see…" His mate sighed as he lowered his head to reclaim his spot back which was Shinichi's chest, but before he did that he looked at Shinichi with a mischievous and happy look. "Say you are the son of the author, why don't you answer my question?" His mate said with a grin that took over his face, it made Shinichi's heart race._

_"What do you mean by that?" Shinichi asked and his face became a little warm as his mate crawled over his body until he was face to face with his mate that was smiling mischievously at Shinichi like he knew what the Alpha was thinking off, Shinichi held his breath especially when he felt his mate's lips touching his briefly._

_"You are creative, I noticed that when I read some of the stories you wrote and tried to hide from people, darling." His mate said with a soft voice a sad smile on his face when Shinichi looked away uncomfortable that his secret was out, so what if he used to write when he was a child? It was a stupid and childish dream of his, that maybe his father will read some of his stories and considered his writings worth something, that maybe he will stay with him for a short while and teach him something instead of going God-knows-where with his mother and leaving Shinichi alone in their mansion with Agasa-Hakase or one of the nannies he was left with, it was not that his parents weren't loving… they just weren't there… "Write me a story." His mate's demand made Shinichi break from his chain of thought and look at him._

_"What…?" Shinichi's voice trailed as he looked at his mate that was smiling happily at him, his petals soft lips pulling wider and wider as he saw Shinichi looking at him with a confused look, his mate was looking at him with a happy look on his face like he just discover the answer to the universe, it made Shinichi contain his rumble about being the reason of his mate looking that way._

_"Write me a story, answer my question about why the Knight Baron became a known criminal, charm me with your imagination, come on Shinichi, I know you can do it, please?" His mate smiled at Shinichi happily which made the Alpha bite his lips and sigh which got a happy cheer from his mate as he returns to his position before with his head on Shinichi's chest. "Whenever you are ready, Alpha…" His mate said with a teasing tone which made Shinichi flush and clears his throat, trying not to show his mate how pleased he was at being called that._

_"OK, let's see… why did the Knight Baron become a criminal…?" Shinichi hummed to himself as he looked at the rows after rows of books thinking, until his eyes turned to his mate and they light up at that, of course! "It was the right question to ask, but at the same time, it was the hardest thing to answer, why did he become a criminal? Sometimes not even the Baron knew the answer to that…" Shinichi started taking on a story-teller voice with a musical lilt to it, which caused his mate to hold his breath and lean closer to him. "But on nights such as these, when the moon was high up in the sky, and the stars twinkling in the space and no cloud in sight to destroy such a siren look, it made him wonder, and wondering he did, as he walked around the corpses that littered the room he was in, he frowned behind his laughing mask as the jewel in his hand was yet another failure, which caused him to sigh and pocket it in his suit-pocket leaving the room and the darkness behind… it struck him as a thought why was he here? As he saw a young couple laughing in the park, he walked and walked until he stopped, a thought struck him and refused to leave him, when did he become a criminal?" Shinichi could feel his mate looking at him with anticipated face, biting his lower lip waiting for Shinichi to finish, it caused the Alpha to smile and lean down to kiss the Omega on top of him, which caused the Omega to smile, but pout at him for stopping._

_"It would be easy to say that something bad happened in the past that change him, but the truth… there was only one truth and it was darker then what people were comfortable with. For he was just like those young couples once upon a time, with a loving mate of his own, and a white fenced house, he used to work a boring nine to five, but at the end of the day he was the happiest, there was when he returned home to greet the love of his life… everything was perfect, until it wasn't, because one night everything changed when the secrets were let in. It was a normal day, or as normal as it can be, with a boring job he took, but the thought of home at the end of the day made him free. That night his mate asked him 'Do you believe in fairytales?' he remembers smiling at that, because how doesn't he believe in them when he was living in the happy ever after? After he said 'Yes' his mate smiled a little, it was that night when he woke up, chocking on a black miasma, he remembers running, he remembers he screamed, because where was his mate? There was no way to see…" Shinichi hummed as he felt his lover looking at him with excitement egging him to go on and continued, too wrapped in the story to let Shinichi finish it right now, which made Shinichi give a small smile, even when he was bad at telling stories, his mate still encourage him._

_"It end with him fallen and staying there like the dead, because inside of the library he saw his mate lying dead, what made him froze in his place was that laughing mask. It looked at him, and he was shaken because there was no person, but a demon standing, he remembers screaming as he ran at him, with whatever his hand found to be his weapon, he rage and scream and attack with all of his might, until in the end, the killing blow was his right. He screamed and screamed as he ripped that grinning mask, but what he saw were covered in black. After that night he was shown the truth, of fairytales and jewels and red, was there too… people wondered why he steals and why he kills, but unknown to them it was the only way for him to regain what was stolen, he was told there was a jewel that could bring the dead, and he took it as a chance to restart everything again, he made promises every time he failed, hoping that his mate will hear and come back to him, 'I promise I will be good, I will never complain, I promise to protect our home good, and never let the crows in, I promise this, I promise that' but sometimes he wondered if his mate heard him and accept, another fail, another jewel, and he wondered at the question that never failed to materialize again and again, why did the Knight Baron became a criminal? Everyone wondered, and until this day no one found the answer…" Shinichi finished which made his mate look at him with a fond look in his eyes. "I suck didn't I?" He asked his mate who smiled at him with knowing eyes._

_"No, I loved the story that being said, make me another promise." His mate looked at his blue eyes with his soft one. "Promise me that you will never become the Knight Baron, Shinichi, promise." His made looked at him with worried eyes which caused Shinichi to smile at that…_

_It was already too late for that promise…_

* * *

It had been a month since that man, or as he liked to be called Toichi, woke up from his coma, in that months Shinichi learn a lot about the magician, but unfortunately, nothing that actually matters to him, as the man didn't seem to know who Shinichi was, at first Shinichi thought the man was lying, after all, considering that Shinichi was a Yakuza, Toichi did have a reason to lie to him, so after Shinichi ordered his men to do a background check on the sleeping man, he discovered nothing that was of use to him.

The man was the best stage magician in Japan until he died in a fake magic accident. Well, the man being magician was probably the reason why Shinichi knew him, he probably saw one of his shows when he was a brat, before losing his memories, and the reason why he was familiar was probably because Shinichi loved his shows too much that he always watched them on repeat, the man was talented, he will give him that when he saw one of his old recorded shows. For the dead part, Shinichi went to the man and asked him about his supposed death, the man had sighed before he told Shinichi about the organization that kidnapped him and faked his death; Shinichi was told that he was in the Black Organization's clutch for over eighteen years.

So after going back and forth between, himself, in the end, Shinichi decided that after Kuroba Toichi healed, he will return him back to his home, whatever that was, as it seemed like his mate was living abroad in LA, and his son no longer live in their home, it end with Shinichi deciding that as soon as the man gets better he will drop him at his friend's house that he always talks about, the author or whatever the hell he was.

"So you never told me why you wanted to keep me here against my will before you had that change of heart, Shinichi-San." Toichi said calling him by his first name instead of his last, it was supposed to make Shinichi mad, this show of disrespect, but the young Alpha's lips twitch up against his will, no one had ever treated him like an old friend like Toichi was doing.

Shinichi turns to look at the older Alpha who was trying to juggle some balls he found and failing at that, frowning all the way as he looked at the ball that continues to fall on his lap every time he failed, Shinichi had warned the man the first time he woke up, told him that his hands were broken, that it will take a lot of physical therapy and re-breaking some of his bones to get them back to being useful, still the older Alpha refused to believe Shinichi, trying to juggle balls or use his hands in every way he can, privately Shinichi understood, after all, magicians are all about their hands, if they can't work for their hands they can't perform their magic. "I don't think that's any of your business _Kuroba-San_." Shinichi said stressing Toichi's last name hoping the man will understand the hint.

"Well, it's my business considering that I nearly became your prisoner not two weeks ago, _Shinichi-Kun_!" Toichi said with a happy smile, which made Shinichi groan at Toichi who grin at when he was able to fully juggle the balls for thirty seconds without missing a ball.

Shinichi eye the man with impressed look in his eyes, though it didn't stop Shinichi from booking him a therapy season with one of the doctors he knows, it was crazy, Shinichi knew that caring for a strange Alpha like he was one of his pack-mates or family members, but the man was the closest thing he had come to connect to his past in nearly eight years. "My mate…" Shinichi's traitorous mouth said before he could change the subject, that caused Toichi to turn to Shinichi and ignore the balls that fell in his lap again. "I am what people call amnesiac, I don't remember anything that happened to me unless you counted the last eight years of my life… though I do remember that I had a mate, and I am searching for him… I had hoped that you knew me and will be able to help, guess I was wrong." Shinichi explains briefly, not looking at Toichi who was sitting in the wheelchair near the window, the man seemed to make a hobby of always following Shinichi to his office and bother him most of the time.

"You know, you could have said that from the beginning, tell you what, let my debt to you be me helping you find your mate, I am sure my wife will be more than happy to help too." Toichi said as he returns to juggling the balls, which made Shinichi look at the man with amused eyes, lips stretch into a small smile…

_As much as he tried to, he couldn't stop hope from blooming…_

* * *

_"So you are quite overprotective of your mate…" The speaker was a woman with a red-purplish hair and eyes, which made Shinichi's hair stand on its end as he looked at her, he realizes there was something wrong with her… something unnatural… though Shinichi had to tilts his head when the woman frown, because he knows that her charm did not work on him this time either, Shinichi didn't know from where that thought came to him but it was there._

_"Every Alpha is protective of their Omega, Koizumi-San." Shinichi said as he turned toward the woman, from his surrounding, Shinichi can say that he was walking through a park, the weight in his arm made him look to see that he was holding a grocery bag, taking a look at what was inside of the bag, Shinichi knew that they were fancy ingredients for dinner, it made Shinichi hum and turn his eyes back to the woman, some part of him refusing to let her get away from him even for a second._

_"So protective that you will restore to killing… I see." 'Koizumi' said which caused Shinichi's eyes to widen for a second and for him to tense, looking at Koizumi like a hawk refusing to let go of his prey._

_"And only now you decided to confront me because?" Shinichi said, not even denying what the woman was saying, after all, there was no way to bullshit a know-it-all witch, though it left Shinichi wondering why she brought the subject after half a year of the 'Accident' as Shinichi liked to call it._

_"What will you do if I told you that in three days from now your lovely mate will die?" The woman asked him as she took a step toward him, hearing that caused Shinichi to snarl at the woman like a raging beast and take a step toward her letting the full petition of his pheromone lose, hoping to scare the woman into submission. "Oh, dear boy, don't snarl at me, I just came here to warn you about what's going to take a place, this future was sit in stone since today… unless…" The witch said which made Shinichi growl and stalk her until they were face to face separated only by a few inches._

_"Either you talk now, or be prepared to lose your tongue witch, my mate's friend or not, I am not afraid to kill as you have witnessed." Shinichi hissed at the woman, which made the witch smile at him proudly, like she was waiting for him to say those words to her, her red-purplish eyes glow red for a second before they were back to their original color._

_"In three days from now you will overthrow the crows, in three days from now the Knight Baron will howl, in three days from now he will die, his heart pierced by the scythe." Koizumi recites which made Shinichi shake on the inside from the double meaning of her words. "We both know that our lovely friend in protective, of his mate especially, even if it meant that he will stand between you and a bullet about to pierce your brain, and once he dies… you will finally become the Knight Baron, just like your lovely story, huh?" Koizumi said as she looked at Shinichi with sympathy eyes, which hide so much sadness and pain inside of them. "I saw your future… and I wanted to cry, Shinichi-Kun." The woman said with a shaky voice which made Shinichi drop everything in his hand and look at the woman._

_"No… please no, there has to be a way, please, I will do anything, I will pay whatever price you want, please!" Shinichi said with a touch of hysteria in his voice, and it made the woman swallow and look around the place before getting out a blue vial from her pocket, putting it in Shinichi's hand without looking at him._

_"Tonight after you prepare dinner, put this in his drink, he then will fall in deep sleep for three days, I will take care of him at that time, doing this, and you both will avoid the fate that was written." The witch said as she turned around to leave only to be stopped by the Alpha who took her arm looking at her._

_"What's the price? As much as I know that you care about my mate, I know that there is always a price when it comes to you." Shinichi said which made the woman give him a sad smile, as she pulled her arm away from Shinichi and start walking away though not before Shinichi heard her last parting words…_

_My price… is your memories…_

* * *

"Shinichi-Kun, I am bored!" The sound of Kuroba Toichi whining made Shinichi sigh and turn to the man who was lying on the sofa with his head upside down, looking at Shinichi with bored look on his face, it had been half a year since Shinichi found Toichi, half a year since he took it on himself to take care of the older Alpha and treat him, and in this half a year, Shinichi hated to admit but he and Toichi did become friends, though Shinichi wouldn't admit that even with the threat of death.

In this half a year a lot of things happened, Shinichi continued to hunt Pandora, only to fail in finding the jewel, though Kaitou Kid took it upon himself to challenge the Shinigami who always stole 'his' jewels before the elusive thief did, so far Shinichi didn't respond to any of his challenges. Toichi also grow closer to him, he was too familiar for Shinichi for the young Alpha to think of him as anything else other than a family, though what made Shinichi rage on the inside was the way Toichi act, the way he laughs, but the most important, was his smile, his smile was so familiar it sent a bang in Shinichi's heart every time he sees him smile, though it didn't hurt that his sister and his mother warmed up to Toichi, as the man always made sure to do small magic tricks trying to cheer them up. Still, he couldn't do anything advance other than the immature tricks or his hands will fail him.

"Then why don't you return back to your home? I am sure you are fine on your own to make the journey." Shinichi returned with a bored tone as he looked at the pouting man, wondering how in the seventh hell does Toichi with all of his fifty-three years of glory act like a five years old child, doesn't it get tiring? And how is he able to smile after what happen to him? Shinichi thinks that the therapy he forced Toichi to go to help a little.

"But if I do that who will protect my virtue! And then I will be bored, at least with you it will be fun." Toichi said with a chirp as he sat on the sofa and turn to Shinichi to give him one of his big smiles that made Shinichi groan and grumble something about 'manic magicians' and other things. "Please Shinichi-Kun won't you take your defenseless friend to see his old friend, Yo-Chan? I will even call you once a day and not every three hours like I said I would!" Toichi looked at Shinichi and patted his eyelashes at the man which made Shinichi sigh at the other Alpha.

"Fine, I will take you to see them next month, it's the only time I have any free time, you better be grateful, or else…" Shinichi hissed at Toichi like an angry cat which got a laugh from the man as he showed Shinichi a sign of victory, that made Shinichi's lips twitch up into a small smile, it was a wonder how Toichi was able to pierce his frozen heart and make a place for himself with Shinichi's mother and sister and his long-lost mate, Shinichi shook his head and returned to his paperwork ignoring Toichi who start whining once more…

_He will miss the old magician…_

* * *

Finally an update!

We finally learned about some of Shinichi's past and how he lost his memories!

The next chapter Kaito will finally make an appearance!

For everyone who predicts that the man was Toichi? Kudos to you!

_**Read and Review.**_

And let me know what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	5. Chapter 5

…**It End With Us…**

**_/Warning/: _**This chapter contains cursing, sadness, angst, character's injury, a lot of time skips, and flashbacks, there are other things too, and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_**P.S:**_ This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Foreign Languages"_

_Character thinking…_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The sound of the bell chiming as the door was open made him raise his head because if one thing was known it was too early for anyone to come into his shop, and secondly the door was locked, he sighs through his nose and stood up, ready to get out of the back and head to greet the customer who decided to buy flower and the crack ass of dawn, hoping it was anyone but the person he already know was waiting for him. He walked out of the backroom, pasting a cheerful smile on his face even when he couldn't summon the cheer for it, but when he went to the front of his shop the smile left his face as he saw who it was, it wasn't the costumer he hoped for. "Koizumi…" He spat as he saw the woman with her dark purplish-red hair looking around his shop with an interesting look on her face, and it made his skin crawl, and he promised himself to call an exorcism as soon as she leaves, hoping to kick her evil out of his shop before it sticks.

"Kuroba-Kun, I see that you are well." The woman said which made him cross his arms over his chest and stand in defense, waiting for the woman to tell him what she wants and be done with it, he will never forgive her for what she did years and years ago, the only reason he even tolerates to see her face, was because she was his best friend's mate.

"What the fuck do you want? I think I made it clear that I don't want to see your face in my shop again!" Kaito finally loses it and screams at her, which only made the woman look at him for a long time, before one of her creepy smiles took over, which made the hair on the back of his neck to stand up on its ends.

"Just came to remind you that today is his eighth anniversary and that your mother is waiting for you at the Kudou's mansion, and that if you refused to come, she will come and drag you." Koizumi said which made Kaito bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at the woman hard, hoping that the woman will burn in her place with the power of his glare alone, after a few minutes of silence the woman sighed and nodded her head before turning around intended to leave the shop, which made Kaito let out a sigh through his nose at that. "The Shinigami is coming back." That was Koizumi's parting words which made Kaito roll his eyes at her strange blabbers and unknowing metaphors, Kaito stopped paying them any attention since the two of them stopped talking to each other.

_It didn't use to be like this_…. Kaito thought as he leans on the counter tiredly, looking at the place that Koizumi stood in not five minutes ago. _Everything was perfect; everything was… until it wasn't_. Kaito bit his lower lip before returning to the backroom, smiling sadly at the blue roses that were put in an elegant bouquet, it wasn't like he forgot what today was, and how will he? When today was the day he was told that his mate had died when he was doing the raid on the Black Organization with the rest of the FBI, CIA, and The Imperial Guard. It was so funny, especially when he mysteriously fell into 'Coma' because of 'Suppressant over abuse' thanks to Koizumi that witch and whatever a soap opera story she told.

Kaito frown a little before going to the front of the shop, putting the 'Closed' sign on and returning to the back, he doesn't want to be bothered at all today, so he will take the day off. Kaito sighed as he sat in front of the bouquet, looking at it from every direction, picking a few more of the blue roses to put and taking a few small decorating flowers off of the bouquet, smiling sadly when he was done…

.

_"So do you want to be a magician when you graduate from college?" He remembers Shinichi once asking him that question, the two of them were sitting in the library of the Kudou house, by then Kaito can safely say that the two of them had moved in together into his house, after all, Shinichi move in Ekoda trying to leave his old life, Shinichi never told him why he did that, but whatever his reason was, Kaito knew that it fuels Shinichi's nightmare, but that didn't stop the two of them from going to the Kudou's household, for the huge library that Shinichi's eyes warm up a little after seeing it, and for another reason, it was mainly to go and check on the scary little miss, Haibara Ai, and the little detectives' team that Shinichi has a soft spot for._

_"What? Of course, I want to be a magician, Shinichi-Kun what kind of question is that?" Kaito remembered asking, which made Shinichi hum a little and nod his head before going through the library to take whatever book he wants after all the two of them will return here again in two weeks._

_"Nothing, it's just… I wonder if you are going to be really happy doing that." Shinichi murmured which made Kaito stop what he was doing and looking at the Alpha who turned to look at Kaito with a happy smile. "I mean I see what you do on the stage when you are donning the cape, the happiness, the freedom, choosing when the show is going to start, how it ends, the time and the place, and I never saw anyone as happy as you, which make me happy." That got a smile from Kaito who looked at Shinichi with happiness. "But, what about when you become a magician like your father? Always traveling, always disagreeing with your mangers because they were idiots, or your staff because they couldn't do the simplest thing, can you really say you will enjoy a life like this?" Shinichi asked him gently, and he raised his head to gaze in Shinichi's eyes to try to see what his true motives were, and he was stumped when he saw nothing but curiously and wonder, nothing under it, and it made Kaito think…_

_Did he really want to be a magician…?_

.

After that day, after losing Shinichi, Kaito had to wonder, if he really wanted to be a magician. Yes, being Kaitou Kid helped him with grieving and it was fun at times because Kaitou Kid doesn't have any other job other than stealing jewels and bringing joy to his audience. He tried, he did, to became a magician like his father, but it was tasteless, boring, made his eyes roll, because where was the rush and joy he felt when he was doing Kid's stunts? The thrill he felt from the audience, and the police forces who tried to make idiots out of themselves, and Jii-Chan who was better than any assistant out there.

It was then that Kaito understood what Shinichi meant, and he had to laugh, because apparently, Shinichi knew him too well, to know that Kaito won't enjoy being a stage magician like his father. It end with Kaito opening a small flower shop, it was his backup plan, he was good with taking care of flowers and growing them, everyone said that his flowers stayed fresh for months like they have magic in them, and he was happy. He had to thank Shinichi for making him realize that, or he will be twice as miserable as he was.

"Happy birthday, Tantei-Kun…" Kaito whispered to the bouquet with a sad smile, how funny it was that Shinichi died on his nineteenth birthday? Leaving just as fast as he returned to Kaito after all these years of separation, it was so funny, his life was so funny! After the 'Accident' when he was shot after Kaito stopped using suppressants, he and Shinichi tried for a child, because Kaito never gives up, because not everything the doctors said can be true, because maybe, just maybe a miracle will happen, but it was funny that in the end, Kaito left with no mate, and no child to focus on and take care of, to lessen the pain of his mate's death.

_He was left alone…_

* * *

"Don't worry, Yukiko-Chan! I'm sure that Kaito is just late and will arrive soon." Chikage said softly to her sniffling friend, which got her a sad smile in return, which made Chikage bite the inside of her cheek and look at Jii who was shaking his head after failing to call Kaito for the sixth time.

"It's OK, Chikage-Chan, Kai-Chan has every right to stop talking to us, we understand." Yukiko said with a sad smile, looking at her mate Yuusaku to see him giving her the same sad smile, which made Chikage press her lips tightly as they continued their walk to Shinichi's headstone, it was true that they never found Shinichi's body, but having a closure like a headstone did help when someone wanted to go and talk to the teen for a little while.

Chikage understands she does, she really does, after Toichi's death, the only thing she wanted to do was book the first flight she can find and leave Japan forever, not caring that she will leave other people behind, and she did end up doing it after years when she left her fifteen years old son, every year for three months while she went around the world, though her son seemed to relish in the freedom he had when she was absent, especially when he mated with Shinichi.

But it seemed that no matter how much her son was forgiving and understanding, his kindness won't reach the Kudou (She never knew why) or Aoko's mate Akako, and it left her frozen in fear and doubtful of her friends when she eavesdropped on Kaito's screaming match with Akako a week after waking up from his coma.

.

_"It was you, wasn't it?" Kaito's shouting made Chikage jump from her chair and rush upstairs to Kaito's room, fear was pounding in her heart, it was a week since Kaito had finally woke up from his coma, that the cause was over abuse of suppressant which she never knew her son used, after all, Kaito himself called her and told her that he is going to stop using them, ever since he was shot while he was with his mate. A week since her son-in-law and Kaito's mate, Shinichi was KIA and MIA while overthrowing the organization that destroyed everyone's lives… a week and it seems that her son was already going crazy._

_Reaching Kaito's room, Chikage was about to thrust the door open, only to stop in her place when she heard Koizumi's voice. "I assure you Kaito; I have nothing to do with Kudou-Kun's death." The woman said and Chikage felt a shiver running down her spine at the cold voice she was hearing._

_"Don't lie to me, you bitch!" Chikage flinch at the raging scream she heard from the inside, the sound of something breaking against the wall stopped her in her place. "I know it was you, your freaking magic made me sleep for three fucking days, you know damn well, that I stopped using suppressants a long time ago, tell me what you did, witch!" Kaito's screams rang in Chikage's head, making her head pound from how pained her son sounded._

_"…I told him the truth." Koizumi said after a while of silence, which made Chikage held her breath waiting for what was going to take a place now, and what truth Koizumi talked about? "That if he took you with him to overthrow the crows like the two of you have planned… then you will die." Koizumi said and Chikage had to hold her gasp of horror at that._

_"You played him!" Kaito hissed and the sound of enraging growl could be heard from inside of the room, and Chikage despite herself wondered why didn't her son start breaking things after hearing that. "You fucking knew about his fear of losing the people he loves and you played him!" Kaito's shriek and snarls could be heard inside the room, followed by curses and yelling, and the sound of things getting broken._

_All the while Chikage was outside, too shocked to move…_

.

After that day, Kaito distant himself from everyone, rarely talking to anyone if he didn't feel like it, always growling at the Kudou family, screaming that they were one of the reasons that Shinichi was dead, always avoiding Koizumi like the plague, and ignoring every Alpha who showed a little interest in him, shooting them down before they even got a word out.

Reaching Shinichi's headstone, Chikage had to hold her tears when she saw that her son was already praying for his mate, a beautiful bouquet of blue roses were sitting neatly near the headstone surrounded by hundreds of other roses that were given to Shinichi from all of his friends and the police department. As usual, her son ignored the Kudou when they greeted him, which broke her heart how cold her son has become.

_She wished Shinichi was still here with them…_

* * *

"Today is Shinichi Nii-San anniversary, right Ai-Chan?" A dark brown haired teen said as she stopped packing her supplies into her back bag, her words, made the rest of her friends stop what they were doing and turn to the female who was looking at her badge with a sad look on her face, tears gathering in her eyes.

"That's right." The other female of the group answered coldly as she continued to stuff her bag with her notebooks and pens, refusing to look at anyone while she finished her work, which made her friends give her a concern looks and looked at each other, sad smiles taking over their faces.

"It's the eighth anniversary, right? How old is he supposed to be, Mitsuhiko?" Genta said as he finished packing his bag and looked at Mitsuhiko who was looking at his badge, the gloomy aura surrounded everyone at the mention of their former friend, leader, and Sensei who taught them everything they needed to know about how to become detectives.

"Twenty-six, he is the same age as Kaito-Nii." Mitsuhiko said as he finishes backing his bags, following the silent Ai out of the class to get ready to leave the school. "Hey, do you think that Kaito-Nii is going to come to the get together this year?" Mitsuhiko asked Ai, gently which made the light reddish-brown haired woman shrug her shoulder at that.

"Probably, his mother returned from LA three days ago." Ai said as she took her shoes out of the small locker, to wear them while putting her other sets into the locker after she was done, she starts walking outside of the school, followed by the detective boys, who didn't chat her ear off like they usually do any normal day.

"They are hosting the get-together, in Shinichi Nii-San old house right?" Ayumi asked as she rushed to Ai's right side, the shrunken teen nodded her head which made the rest hum at that. "Hey, why don't we stop at the flower shop and get flowers for Shinichi Nii-San's parents? I am sure they will like it, then we can go with Kaito-Nii for the rest of the day and help him with his shop, considering that tomorrow is Friday." Ayumi said which made the boys pause a little looking at each other before nodding their head.

"That's a good idea, Ayumi-Chan; especially when we haven't seen Kaito-Nii since last month when he helped us to solve the camellia flower case." Mitsuhiko said which made Genta nod his head at that, frowning a little in thought.

"Hey, does that Hakuba fellow still bother Kaito-Nii?" Genta asked which made everyone stop for a moment then they looked at the fourteen years old teen with wide eyes. Being fourteen, they still haven't presented yet, but they weren't worried that much about it since the presenting age is from fourteen to sixteen. Only a few prime Alphas or Omega will present at the age of thirteen.

"My God, please tell me he wouldn't show up!" Mitsuhiko whine which was a mirror by Ayumi and Genta as they looked at Ai who was buying the flowers they wanted from the flower stand, paying the old woman behind the stand.

"You know, I love when someone never gives up on his love interest, but this is getting ridicules!" Ayumi nearly shouted which made the boys nodded their heads at her words. It all started maybe six years ago? When Kaito-Nii was in college, Hakuba, one of Kaito's friends and an Alpha, was interested in the Omega, and he starts asking for a date with the Omega, and from then on he always followed Kaito wherever he went, always asking him for a date, sometimes he will ask Aoko for advice to woo Kaito, Aoko, and Omega friend of Kaito was a little excited at the possibility of Kaito moving on and finding his footing again, will help the idiotic Alpha, again and again, the only one who seemed to snap at Hakuba to stop with this farce was Akako, Aoko's Alpha, but Kaito never talks to the woman, and they never knew why.

"Well then, let's just hope that Koizumi-San is going to be there to stop him from doing anything stupid." Ai said as she gave her friends the flowers they requested and continued on her way toward the Kudou's mansion with the detective boys following her. Ai had to give a sad smile as she saw the kids behind her chatting about their plan of helping Kaito when they visit the Kudou couple. It has been eight years since Shinichi died while taking down the black organization and their leader with him, and Ai never get rid of the thought that this was all her fault if she just didn't create the poison that shrunk her and Shinichi if she just went with him and help instead of being forced to stay behind if she just… the what if's continued to follow her for eight years straight never letting her have a peaceful night. The blow of losing Shinichi was hard on her, but not as hard as Kaito who woke up from his coma after three days only to be informed that his mate was killed, it wasn't as hard as when she had to tell the detectives boys that their mentor and best friend Shinichi/Conan was killed, the kids spent a month crying their eyes out, having finally been told that their friends Conan who left to America was actually Shinichi who loved them and wanted to be a part of their lives once more, they were happy… only to be told that he died not nine months later since they finally got to know him and his mate and consider the two of them as a part of their family…

_And Ai… she was lost…_

* * *

"This is fucking ridicules!" Shinichi hissed as he leans on the wall behind him looking at the road waiting for anyone to come in and save him from Toichi who was making a nuisance of himself with his crutches he was leaning on and tries to swing on the crutches like a monkey. Shinichi and Toichi arrived at the mansion of Toichi's friend, three hours ago, and for three hours straight they have been waiting outside for anyone to come out, but no one did, even after Shinichi banged on the door like a maniac. He could have easily broken into the house and left Toichi there, but the man was a leech, any time he saw that Shinichi was about to leave. He jumped him and hangs on tightly to his frame, crying about how cruel Shinichi was to leave him all alone.

"Oh come on, Shinichi-Kun, just give it a little bit of time, I am sure that Yuu-Chan is going to come any minute now! Please just a little bit more time!" Toichi whine which made Shinichi grumbled to himself and shake his head leaning on the wall behind him, waiting for the owners of the mansion to come. Shinichi lowered his black Fedora Hat, pulling his black knees height coat tightly on his body as he watches Toichi try and balance himself on the crutches, only to fail. No matter how many time Shinichi told Toichi that he needed to stop straining himself for the therapy to work the man refused to listen; but Shinichi had to give it to the man, because of his stubbornness the man was able to walk on crutches in six months when normally it will take normal person, years to walk normally with the kind of torture Toichi went through.

The movement to Shinichi's right made him look up, Shinichi raised his eyebrow when he saw four middle school brats running around the place, with no care in the world, though Toichi stopped the four of them and start chatting up while pointing at the mansion behind him while joking and making the brats laugh, which made Shinichi roll his eyes and look at his sports car that was parked on the other side, wondering if he could just hightail it and leave Toichi alone that he found a few brats to entertain him. Shinichi felt someone staring at his face, which made him frown and adjust his sunglasses to look at the small kid with reddish-brown hair who was looking at him, it made Shinichi wonder why the girl was shooting him looks of fear as she tried to back away behind her friends… he wonders if it was his clothes.

It was fifteen minutes top, when Shinichi blinked his eyes behind his glasses, not five minutes after the four brats joined him and Toichi (The kids steered far away from Shinichi, maybe because of the clothes, or stone-cold face?) cars start pulling over, and until now, Shinichi counted over twenty-something people crowding the place, an old man with a white lab coat came running toward the kids, apologizing to everyone who was waiting and opening the mansion's door letting everyone in, Shinichi though was left outside with Toichi, the man had become as quiet as a mouse as soon as people start coming, which made him concern a little.

"Why are you quiet? This is not you, you would have chatted my ear off by now." Shinichi tried to say in a joking manner which made Toichi give him a small dull smile, which made Shinichi press his lips tightly. "What's going on?" Shinichi ended up asking which made Toichi sigh as he saw another guest head into the big mansion.

"When I talked to the kids earlier… they told me that today was the eighth anniversary of Yuusaku's son's death." Toichi murmured which made Shinichi hum and lean on the wall behind him, raising his eyebrow when he saw Megure Juzo and a few other law enforcement walking inside of the mansion after sparing him a fleeting glance. "You know, I wanted my meeting with Yuusaku to be light, and maybe a little happy… I don't know, I just… I just wasn't expecting this. I choose today because it was his son's birthday, you know? I thought that maybe it will be a pleasant surprise; maybe that I will even end up meeting my wife and son… never thought that fate was cruel enough, to kill a bright kid on his birthday." Toichi said which made Shinichi nod his head a little at that.

"Fate is never kind, don't think otherwise Toichi." Shinichi said as he straightens himself from leaning on the wall for a long time, rolling his eyes when he saw the teen with light hair looking at Shinichi from the mansion's doors trying to be subtle and failing at that. "Do you want to go inside?" Shinichi asked the man which he got a head shake for his question, that made Shinichi turn to the girl who was watching him making her flinch and try to hide behind the door, which made Shinichi roll his eyes and get his phone out of his coat, sighing as he saw the missing calls from his mother and sister as they pester him about what happened in his meeting with Toichi's friends.

Shinichi was too busy responding to his mother that he ignored the person who stood beside him looking at his face with a frown when Shinichi finally finish his letter he turns to see a woman with a reddish-purple hair which made Shinichi choke on his breath… he saw her… no, he knew her from someplace! "You finally found your way here. As expected from you Shinichi-Kun, I never doubted you for a second." The woman said which made Shinichi blink at her strangely.

"You know me?" Shinichi asked slowly which made the woman give a smile hidden within a smirk, an action was so familiar it made his heart bang in his chest, who was she? The woman looked at him with a smug look on her face as she waved her hand in front of his face and Shinichi had to frown at the red sparkle he saw.

"Of course you do, a deal is a deal, and you found your way back here, so you gain the right to have your memories back." The woman said which made Shinichi take his sunglasses off and look at her like she was crazy, his look must have told her something because her eyes widen a little and then a frown sits on her face.

"My memories?" Shinichi let out a snort and he ignored the screams and cries from his left side as he noticed that Toichi was running toward a woman with light brown hair. "Lady, I hit my head on a cliff and lost all of my memories a long time ago, so cut the crap." Shinichi hissed as he stood up and towered the other Alpha, and he had to give it to the woman for not flinching with the angry pheromones he was letting out. "But you said you know me and that's all that matter, you are coming with me and answering all of my questions." Gone the composer, Shinichi always prided himself on, but the Alpha didn't care about that, because finally, he found a link to the past, a way for him to find his mate!

"And what kind of questions are they?" The woman asked as she looked at him up and down like he was something to dissect, which made Shinichi's blood boil and he ignored Toichi's calls of his name. "Is it something that has to do with your mate?" Shinichi nearly growled at the woman, but she nodded to Toichi's direction which made him turn to the Alpha, only to hear chocked gasps and the cries of his name from the two couple as they rushed toward him.

But Shinichi was frozen in place, he couldn't move he couldn't breathe, because there he was, the person Shinichi searched for, for more than seven years, looking so beautiful in real life more than any memory could, and his scent was so familiar, smelling, like home and roses and mate. Shinichi swallow at that and his breath hitch when a familiar name chocked itself in his mouth wanting to get out and Shinichi nearly cry when he saw the Omega look at him, too shell shocked to even move. "Kaito…" Shinichi whispered which made the Omega look at him in a strange light like he couldn't even believe his eyes.

_Shinichi never wanted to wake up from this dream…_

* * *

Finally!

We finally met Kaito! And get to know a little bit about everyone's background while doing so!

I can't believe I finished this, chapter, took me a long time to do, had to take a lot of scenes down or else the chapter will be too chaotic and not understandable.

We will go more into Kaito's point of view in the next chapter.

_**Read and Review.**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	6. Chapter 6

…**It End With Us…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains cursing, sadness, a lot of angst, character's injury, a lot of time skips, and flashbacks, there are other things too, sad Kaito! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

**_P.S:_** This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Foreign Languages"_

_Character thinking…_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Everything was perfect…_

_Until it wasn't_…

.

…

.

Kaito didn't know what happened to change his perfect life with Shinichi, to one of heartache and pain and longing. Everything was perfect that was true, he was happy and content and he had an amazing Alpha who always had his back in his heists as Kaitou Kid and in their normal life as a mated couple. Kaito didn't know when their perfect life took a change for the worst, probably the beginning is a good place to start as any, and maybe for them, it was the middle or the end… but one thing was true, that by the end of the day Kaito was left alone with no mate, no child, rarely talking to his friends… he was left alone.

It was perfect, the day that he met Shinichi for the first time in years… just him and Shinichi, no Conan or one of his noisy friends. He remembered their kiss, the happiness he felt, being content for the first time in years, feeling safe… with Shinichi moving to Ekoda and leaving Beika behind, Kaito never knew why his mate left his only home, but for the Omega, it didn't matter, especially when it meant that the Alpha will be near him.

Everything was perfect, the Alpha was charming, he was caring, loving, understanding, he never made Kaito feel like he couldn't do anything just because he was an Omega, he never tatters at Kaito because he was Kid, he understood Kaito's reason for being Kid, even helped him at times by posing as Kaitou Kid and doing his shows when Kaito was suspected by Hakuba and the police forces.

They were happy, with Shinichi graduating from high school with him at the same time and planning to go to Beika University, Kaito for engineering that will help him in his magic shows later, while Shinichi chose criminology to pursue his dream of being a detective… his mother even met Shinichi and squeal for two hours about how she was so happy for them, especially when Kaito showed her the engagement ring that Shinichi presented to him, just a simple blue sapphire ring, but it meant the world to Kaito.

At that time, Kaito never knew why Shinichi never talked about his parents, why he never mentions them in passing, why they never visited Shinichi when everyone knows that the two of them got engaged only six months of dating, everyone called Kaito and Shinichi crazy, how they got engaged so young and after such a little time of getting to know each other, after all, six months was a short time to get to know the person you will share your life with, but Kaito didn't care, he knows what he wants and Shinichi too, the two of them can think of no one to spend the rest of their lives with other than each other.

Kaito was naïve at that time, thinking that Shinichi was not talking with his parents because he was still angry that the two of them weren't here when he returned to his body, so Kaito thought that the news of Shinichi's engagement will make everything right once more, so when they went to the Kudou's mansion he asked Shinichi to call his parents…

.

…

.

_"Come on, for me!" Kaito remembered begging, his arms around Shinichi's neck as he looked at the Alpha who was trying to ignore the Omega and concentrate on the book in his hands. "It means a lot to me, Shinichi…" That was Kaito's last trick, and it seemed it was effective as Shinichi sighed and closed the book in his hands, turning his eyes to Kaito._

_"It really means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Shinichi asked which made Kaito grin happily and nod his head fast, making the Alpha sighs and stand up. "Fine, but you have to stay here." That got a pout from Kaito and he was about to argue but Shinichi narrows his eyes at him. "If you won't then I won't call them." That threat made Kaito shut up and look away from Shinichi, but the Alpha shook his head and kissed his cheek gently making the omega lose the pout on his face and give a small smile to the Alpha. "I will be back soon." Shinichi said as he left the library, as soon as the Alpha did it, Kaito grin mischievously and got his phone out of his pocket opening it on an app he created and connect it to Shinichi's phone… the Alpha doesn't need to know about Kaito spying on him sometimes, besides he only does it when Shinichi is chasing serial killers without backup like he always does, leaving Kaito shivering in fear that his mate will die this time._

_So with a grin Kaito raised his phone to his ear and held his breath of anticipation waiting for the call to connect, heart pounding in his chest, Kaito had to hold his squeal as the phone was picked up and the sound of Kudou Yukiko was heard from the other end of the line._

_"Hello, who is this?"_

_Yukiko's words as she answered the phone made Kaito frown, why would she ask that question when she already has Shinichi's number. "… It's me, Okaa-San." Shinichi's hesitant voice made Kaito frown and lean on the wall behind him to listen more closely to the call._

_"Shin-Chan? Oh, how wonderful! I didn't know it was you; did you change your number? Well, that doesn't matter, a great time for calling, shin-Chan!"_

_Yukiko's chatters made Kaito take his phone away from his ear and frown at it before returning it, and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as the woman started complaining about how she thinks that Yuusaku was cheating on her… Shinichi told him that his mother always excuses his father of cheating ever since he was six. "Okaa-San…" Shinichi's harsh voice made Kaito flinch, and bite his lip; he never heard the Alpha talk this harshly to anyone other than criminals. "Can you please hear me out? I really have something important to tell you…" Shinichi's tired and pleading voice made Kaito straighten himself._

_"OK… what do you want to tell me?"_

_Yukiko's voice made Kaito frown a little, but the sigh he heard from Shinichi made him want to search for the Alpha and pull him in his arms. "I… I got engaged." Shinichi's self-conscious voice made Kaito's heart give a pang and he had to swallow and hold his breath waiting for Yukiko's response._

_"Oh? Is that it, I already know that Shinichi, I read it in the newspapers, it was nice by the way, making it to the first page for three weeks in a row."_

_The silence that followed Yukiko's words was tense, and Kaito felt the hair on his body stand on its ends. "You already know… why didn't you say anything?" Shinichi's cold voice made him shiver, the realization of how Shinichi and his parents' relationship is, starts sinking, and he clicked his phone shut, not wanting to hear the rest of this conversation…_

.

…

.

Shinichi came to him later with a false cheerful smile, pretending that everything was fine and that his family was happy for the two of them, and Kaito… Kaito could only past a smile on his face, not feeling any joy, in the hidden sadness he saw in Shinichi's eyes. His mother wondered why he hated the Kudou family so much, and how wouldn't he, when they did nothing other than neglect their son, never call him to ask how he was doing, only reading newspapers and ask the Alpha's friends about him, but never call him to ask him…

He couldn't forgive the people who left their thirteen years old alone and went for America, leaving him to fend for himself with no one to take care of him other than Agasa-Hakase, so what if Shinichi was a prime Alpha? Kaito was a prime Omega but his mother didn't leave him alone, and he knows how much she wanted to leave Japan after his father's death, but she stayed, for him more than anyone else, so Kaito always urge her to go out and see the world hoping to lessen the pain of his father's death, and the woman even then, only goes away for a total of three months a year, for every month, she will leave for a week and return home to him, never leaving him alone, and he was forever grateful for her…

His mother asked him to forgive the Kudou, but how can he forgive them, when one day, when he was going through Shinichi's old room to take what they needed for their home, he found an old shoebox filled with written notebook after notebook, they were old, they have some pages ripped from them, and some of the pages even have tear stains on them, and Kaito… Kaito could do nothing but sit inside the closet and read every one of the notebooks inside, beautiful stories that talked about princes and knights, detectives and thieves, magical worlds that took his breath away, and Shinichi was the one who wrote every story inside of the box, and no one read it until now, his Alpha never talked about his passion of writing, and the notebooks stopped when Shinichi reached the age of thirteen, he knew why…

His mother asks of him to forgive the Kudou, but how could he when they were the reason that Shinichi developed his fear of losing the people he loved. Shinichi, as much as the Alpha refuses to admit, he will attach himself to anyone who showed him a little bit of attention and praise, like how he attached himself to inspector Megure or Chikage or anyone who didn't compare him to his parents and shows that they care about him, look at Ai, for example, she showed him that she considered him as a friend, that she didn't compare him to anyone, that she will help… and he protected her with his life… literally. Shinichi's fear of losing his loved ones increases ten thousand volts after what happened to Kaito, to extend that he will do anything to protect him to death… which ironically he did.

Before everything went to shit, they were happy, even after Kaito was shoot, even after he was told that he could never have children, he refused to believe them after all doctors mess up with diagnosing patients a lot of times. And Kaito had to prove it, to himself and Shinichi, so he stopped using suppressants and contraception, he didn't care about having a child so young, he just wanted one child to prove to everyone that he was right all along, he didn't tell Shinichi at first, knowing that the Alpha was still grieving, that he was still blaming himself no matter what Kaito tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, especially when the doctors came to their room the second day from Kaito's waking up, 'Advising' him that he should go through the operation that will remove his womb, that way he could never have any heats or torture himself and his body when he falls into one, he remembers that he was shocked, couldn't move and speak from the words those monsters spoke, it was Shinichi who snapped at them, screamed his head off and kicked them out of the room, then he fell into one of the chairs and start shaking like he was about to cry.

He probably should have told Shinichi, to spear himself from the heartbreaking look his Alpha sent to him when Kaito returned one day from work and saw the negative pregnancy test in his hand. They tried a few more times after that, every time was a failure, and Kaito felt himself breaking more and more, but not like Shinichi, who start staring at the walls devoid of any life any time they waited for the test that in the end was negative… Shinichi starts planning to overthrow what's left of the Black Organization to distract himself after they heard from Judy that the leader had escaped and now was recruiting his next minions.

In the end, Kaito stopped, because he couldn't keep on torturing Shinichi and him even more, couldn't live on with knowing that every test he will take will show him nothing but negative mark. In the end, he had to be thankful for Haibara, because she came to their home with the detective boys, the children that Shinichi haven't seen for a year but wanted to with all of his heart.

.

…

.

_"Are… a-are you really Conan-Kun?" Ayumi asked softly, her voice cracking with every sniff she took, her eyes full of tears as she gazed at Shinichi, Mitsuhiko and Genta were with her, looking at their feet but eyes were glassy with unshed tears, at Ayumi's question, Shinichi looked at Haibara with wide eyes._

_"You told them." He didn't ask her, already knowing the answer, and Kaito was a little heartbroken as he hears the small sob coming from Ayumi at Shinichi's words, he made sure to put the glasses of juice in front of the kids and took his place beside Shinichi on the loveseat, looking at the children sitting on the sofa._

_"I didn't." Haibara said with a calm voice as she gazed at Shinichi and him a small smile taking over her face. "They were smart enough to discover it on their own with only a few sheets of paper they found… you taught them well." Haibara's words made Shinichi frown, and Kaito had the feeling that Haibara did tell them the truth, looking at Shinichi's tired eyes, Kaito's resolves hardened if the little Miss hasn't told the kids about Shinichi, Kaito knew he would have told them himself._

_"How is that even possible, Conan… I mean Kudou-San…" Mitsuhiko's strong voice stuttered when he called out for Shinichi which made the Alpha give the kids a sad smile before an amused one took over his face._

_"Do you believe in witches and crows?" Shinichi asked which made the kids look at each other than at Shinichi waiting for the older teen to talk. "Once upon a time, a foolish knight was walking around his kingdom, there was a festival and he wanted to make sure that everything went without a hitch tonight, everything was going fine until he saw suspicious crows. He then…" Shinichi continued his tale, which made the kids 'Oh' and 'Ah' with wide eyes full of wonder._

_The light in Shinichi's eyes made Kaito give a huge smile, it was a long time since the Omega saw his mate smile and wave his hands animatedly as he talked to the children, he looked at Haibara who was smiling and gave her a smile of his own, mouthing the words 'Thank you.' To her which made her smile and return her gaze to Shinichi who was now telling the boys about the mad inventor who made magical tools to help the knight in his quest._

.

…

.

After that day, the kids always came to their house on the weekends, and Shinichi and Kaito will take the four of them to camp in the woods, or explore what catches their fancy, sometimes Agasa-Hakase will come with them, but a lot of time, it was only the six of them, and the kid even presented Kaito with the detective boys' badge, telling him that he was one of them now, which always brought the smile on Kaito's face, while Shinichi taught the kids about detecting and the skills they need to become detectives, Kaito took it on himself to teach them the mechanics of what's going behind the scene, taught them a few magic tricks, and even solved a few cases by his own, to show them that magician are better detectives then police officers, which will start his and Shinichi's round of disagreement which the kids always laugh at.

Kaito was happy ever since the kids showed up, because not only did they bring the light to Shinichi's eyes once more, but they taught him that he doesn't need a child from his blood to be happy, they taught him and Shinichi that if they ever wanted a child, they could adopt one, after all, there are a lot of orphans out there without a home, they taught him that a family isn't necessarily something you born into, but a family is something that you make, like Agasa-Hakase, like Jii-Chan, his mother, inspector Megure, the police forces, Hattori, Haibara, the detective kids, and plenty of people who made their family.

Everything was perfect, everything was, until Koizumi middle in his and Shinichi's life, until she played Shinichi's fear of losing Kaito and making the Alpha agree to her despicable plan. Kaito was asleep for three days, three days! He remembers only having dinner with Shinichi, celebrating an early birthday for the Alpha, considering that the next day they have to go and do their raid on the Black Organization, he remembered having a fancy dinner that the Alpha cooked because of course, the Alpha knows how to cook, living alone made sure of that, made sure that he knows how to take care of himself, how to cook, and clean, ration the money to buy the necessary and defending himself when it was needed, because, before Kaito, there was Ran, who abandoned Shinichi when the Alpha refused her, and before that was Shinichi taking care of himself, with Agasa-Hakase dropping now and then to check on the boy…

He remembered laughing and talking with Shinichi about their plan to take the kids to one of Kaitou Kid's show and telling them that Kaito was Kid, he remembers exchanging kisses, and being told by Shinichi that he loved him over and over again, he remembered sleeping in his Alpha's arms that night… only to wake up in a hospital bed and be told that he had been in a coma and that Shinichi was dead.

He remembered screaming at everyone that they were nothing but lairs, he remembered his mother's tearful eyes and the detective boys' sobbing as they rushed toward him to take comfort in his arms, he remembered Ai's buffy eyes from crying as she made herself as small as possible in his arms, trying to give him and take comfort from him. Shinichi was able to overthrow what's left of the organization, even when Vodka was able to run, Shinichi knew the place the leader hides in and he went to chase him in the forest, fighting with the Boss on a cliff and falling with him in the running river below, that it had rained so much in the past week the river was fast, that the bodies were drifted, that they found the leader's body, but they were still searching for Shinichi.

He screamed his head off at Koizumi when she told him a week later that she played Shinichi. That he would have 'died' if he went with the Alpha, said a lot of nasty things to the woman, told her to never show her face to him again or he will kill her. After that day, Kaito distant himself from anyone, everyone but his mother and the detective boys, after all, they were Shinichi's little brats and by default his, and even if it pained him to ignore Aoko because she mated that bitch Akako, he couldn't help it, grieving for someone's mate was never easy, people who lost their mates became suicidal, mentally unstable, but Kaito was strong, something that Shinichi always reminded the Omega of, and he pulled through in the end.

He pulled through even if Megure or one of the police department will visit him every week to check in on him, even if his mother returned home and refuse to leave until six years later when Kaito moved out of his childhood home because Shinichi and him lived there and planned to make it their home, he pulled through and bought a small flower shop in Beika that had an apartment on top of it, he made it his home, he planted flowers and roses on the roof of his apartment, he sees the detective boys every day after school, helped them with few cases they couldn't solve, and smiled to himself when Aoko moved to Beika to be closer to her work, she was elementary teacher, which was not something that surprised him at all.

Kaito tried to go through life, he went to college, and he graduated in three years, mainly because he was bored, but Shinichi always told him that he was a genius, he performed his shows for a year, went on a tour even, but it was boring, it was dull, and Kaito spent that time fighting with either his manager who wanted him to abandon his life and think big or fighting with the staff who wouldn't put two and two together, it was then that he understood what Shinichi meant by his words after his one-year contract ended, he quit being a stage magician and opened his flower shop, people who knew him or his father always come to his shop to take photos and buy flowers, and suddenly his small shop was the most famous shop in Beika, some people even come from Ekoda and Osaka, mainly Heiji, the only friend that sticks with Shinichi after Ran made a scene and made his teenagers' classmates and friends avoid the Alpha.

Kaito can't say he was living, but he was at least surviving, and his survival would have been bearable if Hakuba the bastard didn't ruin his already ruined life by making an idiot out of himself and ask for his hand and try and court him, no matter how much Kaito said no, no matter how much he kicked him out of his shop, throw glitters bombs at him, dyed his hair in rainbow colors, seek the detective boys at him, the bastard still comes back, no matter how much Kaito explained that he was not looking for a mate after Shinichi, Kaito always see him every couple of weeks, and endure their dance of embarrassment repeatedly.

Though he will take Hakuba over Mouri Ran any day, that bitch was still bitter that Shinichi chose him over her, and the only time she came to his shop was to rub it in his face that she was pregnant when he couldn't conceive, he didn't know who told her that, probably overheard it from her drunk father. The first time that happened, Kaito had just lost Shinichi, and she came to his room when everyone was out, and start talking shit about how this was all his fault and that if Shinichi chose her, he wouldn't have ended up dead, because unlike him Ran can hold herself in a fight and could give him children… the doctors and nurses had to pray him off of Ran, who had bruised over her body from when Kaito lost it and attacked her. No charges pressed against him, considering that he was mentally unstable because he lost his mate not three days ago and that he needed a lot of treatment… he was put on bills after that, but his mother refused for her son to be drugged and become an addict, so she always throws the bills away.

The second time he saw that Omega bitch alone, he has already opened his shop and she came to 'Check' it out because she wants beautiful flowers for her 'Wedding', he ended up kicking her from his shop and threatening her that he will fill a restraining order against her if she doesn't leave him alone. The third time he saw her it was four months ago…

.

…

.

_Kaito hummed to himself as he looked at the magazine on the counter flipping through it, he can hear Ayumi and Haibara's chattering while they watered the roses, smiling when he heard Genta and Mitsuhiko curse from the backroom as they tried to bring whatever kind of boxes he asked the boys to bring here. They four brats always came to his shop on weekends to help him with whatever Kaito needed to do around the place and couldn't do alone, usually after finishing the work, he will either take them for ice-cream or will cook them dinner which either way will end up in a sleepover._

_The sound of the bell informed him of a new customer, which made him look up with a smile, only for it to fall as he saw Ran and her husband walking through the doors with huge smiles on their faces, though as soon as Ran's eyes fell on him her smile turned into a mocking one. "How can I help you?" Kaito said sharply which made Ran and Eisuke look at him, as much as he wanted to kick the Omega out of his shop, he couldn't do it in front of the kids, he didn't want them to know how much 'Ran-Chan' turned into a bitch, beside Eisuke doesn't even know what his bitch of a wife do, he was just an idiot in love._

_"Oh, hello Kuroba-San…" Eisuke smiled happily as he walked to the counter with his wife, and Kaito had to say that the man did grow up from being a scrawny Alpha to one with a good build, thanks to his brother that is. "Well, I wanted to buy flowers for the happy occasion but you know the lady discovered what I wanted and decided to tag along." Eisuke said with a laugh-filled voice as he looked at Ran with soft eyes, which nearly made Kaito roll his eyes._

_"What happy occasion are you talking about Eisuke-San?" Ayumi asked after she finally watered the flowers, Haibara was not that far behind as she gazed at Ran with narrow eyes, as she still hasn't forgiven the Omega for what she did to Shinichi, not her nor that Suzuki Omega._

_"I'm pregnant!" Ran exclaimed happily, sending a pointed look at Kaito, then she pretended to gasp and look at Kaito with wide eyes and the Omega had to wonder how his eyes didn't fall off of how hard he rolled them. "I'm so sorry, Kuroba-San! I know how the subject is sensitive to you considering that you… you…" Ran acted a little flustered which made Kaito roll his eyes and get the wrapping papers._

_"Can't get pregnant?" Kaito finished the sentence for her which made an awkward silence befall the shop, but it only succeeded in making Kaito roll his eyes as he went around the shop and start picking up flowers and roses, humming along the way. "Do you have something in mind?" Kaito asked, and when he was answered by a small 'No' from Ran he smirked and took what he wanted. "Have a nice day!" Kaito said as he gave Ran a bouquet of Yellow Roses, with one Cyclamen in the center, taking advantage that the woman nor her mate knowing what they meant_

.

…

.

And now after eight years, of trying to survive and live his life, after eight years of coming to peace that his mate was dead, that there was no bringing Shinichi back, just like his father, both of them Kaito loved with all of his heart and both of them were taken from him by the organization that destroyed everyone's life, and today… today Kaito gave Shinichi his last goodbye, today he told Shinichi that he was tired of surviving, that he wanted to feel alive once more, that maybe he will say 'Yes' to Hakuba on that date, because he was tired from the bastard's whining, and maybe he will see what will happen after that date.

Kaito walked toward the Kudou's mansion, knowing fully well that Ran will be there, and he was sure that the police force already made bets if Kaito and Ran or Kaito and the Kudou family will fight again this year or not, he was walking beside his mother while the Kudou couples were walking in front of them, hearing Yukiko's choked gasp made Chikage and Kaito look around Chikage and freeze when they saw Toichi… alive and walking on crutches, but old Toichi.

Kaito chocked his sobs, as his mother ran toward his father who was hoping to reach them, hearing his mother's cries of his father's name, made him rush toward her and his father, the older Alpha's eyes were filled with tears when they fell on him, and he was pulled into his embrace, and Kaito had to hold into his sobs as he took his father's scent, hearing his father's words of how much he missed them and that he loves them so much, how proud he was of Kaito, and how sorry he was because he wasn't there when they needed them.

"How?" Yuusaku choked as he looked at his friend with wide eyes, not believing what he was seeing, but Toichi just gave him his insane grin which got a laugh off of him, because no one can give this grin if they weren't Toichi.

"I was taken by the Black Organization, but was saved a half a year ago." Toichi said as he stood straight with Chikage's help, his words made everyone's eyes widen as they heard the man's words. "Couldn't come, the one who saved me was forceful that I go through therapy before he even let me leave the bed." Toichi said with a fondness which made Kaito look at his mother whose eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"And who was the poor soul that had the misfortune of nursing you back to health?" Chikage said with a laugh-filled voice, happiness showing on her face and for a second Kaito felt a little envious that his father was back but Shinichi was dead, which made him feel like shit so he tried to smile at his father.

Toichi looked back and pointed with his hand toward the man that was standing near Koizumi gripping her wrist tightly. "Shinichi-Kun!" Toichi's calling that name, made Kaito let go of him like he was burned, and his eyes tear up as he tried to get a grip of himself. "Shinichi-Kun leave that poor girl alone and come meet my family!" That got a reaction from the man as he turns toward them, and Kaito had to hold his sobs inside, because… because Shinichi was standing there! A man with Shinichi's face and his deep blue eyes was standing there! He even had the same scent, and that made Kaito's legs shake.

"Shinichi!" Yuusaku and Yukiko's screams as they rushed toward the Alpha made Kaito freeze, not taking his eyes from the Alpha whose eyes never left Kaito, those blue eyes were wide, as he walked forward, avoiding Yuusaku and Yukiko as he rushed toward him, an action that made the Kudou look at the Alpha with broken looks.

The Alpha stood before Kaito and the Omega had to stop his tears from falling because he was so sure that this was Shinichi, it was Shinichi! Just taller and more build than he was before, he has Shinichi's same eyes, and the same scar on Shinichi's right brow that he got on one of Kaito's heist when the Alpha was protecting him from Snake, Kaito could only look at the man as he raised his hand gently but not touching the Omega looking at Kaito like he was going to vanish any time now if he. "Kaito…" His name is spoken by that voice, by Shinichi's voice finally broke him and he let out a sob.

_What's going on?_

* * *

So what do you think?

Sorry for the late update, was a little busy, with writing the final chapters for four of my stories.

So we finally got Kaito's side of the story!

Cyclamen: Symbolizes separation.

Yellow Roses: They weren't associated with friendship in the tradition in history. A bouquet of yellow roses has always been representing infidelity…

You know what Kaito meant by this, don't you ;)

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	7. Chapter 7

…**It End With Us…**

**_/Warning/: _**This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, a little bit of angst, maybe fluff? There are other things too, sad Kaito! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_**P.S:**_ This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Foreign Languages"_

_Character thinking…_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kaito could only gaze at the Alpha before him, feeling like he was in some sort of a dream, that if he moved any second now, this image before him will disappear and Kaito will be standing here alone… it was all surreal, and he wanted to scream, cry, do something, but his body was frozen, and he couldn't do anything, and Shinichi… he was sure this was Shinichi, right? He has the same scent as him, the same eyes, and the same hair, only bigger and more build, and Kaito felt himself sway a little.

The Alpha before him seemed to gather himself, and his hand that was frozen in the air lowered itself to his cheek, caressing him gently, it was then that the dam broke and a sob left Kaito, then another, and another, and then another, until the Alpha pulled him in his embrace, whispering calming words into his ear, which instead of calming him down made him cry harder and clutch at the Alpha's suit coat tightly, refusing to let go of him, afraid to let go of him…

"… shit!" The sound of his father as he exchanged words with Shinichi went over his mind because the Alpha didn't let him go, he brought him closer to his embrace which made the Omega let out a shuddered sigh and took in the Alpha's scent trying to calm his fried nerves before he becomes even more hysterical and pass out from exhaustion, Kaito took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down, his breath hitching now and then as he stopped crying and calm down enough to hear the few sentences exchanged between his father and mate.

When he pulled himself from his mate, he blinked his eyes as he saw everyone was out of the Kudou mansion, the detective boys, the police officers, Agasa-Hakase, everyone… they all were out of the mansion looking at Shinichi with shocked and wide eyes like they were not believing what their eyes were seeing, and Kaito was still having trouble believing that the Alpha was holding him in his arms, but he was there! He felt his gentle arms around him, and Kaito let out a shuddered sigh as he returned to the Alpha's embrace…

Kaito didn't know how, but it ended with everyone inside of the Kudou mansion, with Shinichi and his father sitting on one of the sofas, Kaito couldn't even make himself go toward the Alpha, the detective boys had latched into him as soon as he was beside him, they were shaking so hard, and tears were gathering in their eyes, but to his surprise, it was Ai who was letting her tears fall carelessly.

"You said that you don't remember your mate, Shinichi-Kun, how did you remember Kaito?" Toichi said in a gentle and low voice, but in the quiet room, he could have as well shouted those words at the top of his lungs, Shinichi though only blinked and furrowed his brows like he couldn't even remember how, and that scared Kaito more than ever because Shinichi was acting strangely and what does his father meant by Shinichi not remembering him? His mate just went to him and held him!

"Because of his scent…" That was Koizumi's voice, which made Kaito send her a glare as his eyes fell on her, but she was not that concerned with his threat, her eyes were on Shinichi, not leaving him. "Those who have amnesia are normally given scent therapy; some scents are recognized because they were instinctually engraved in the person with his secondary gender, causing them to be able to identify their mates, children, family members." The Alpha said still not taking her eyes off of Shinichi, the Alpha though, was looking at her with a blank look, a smile pasted on his face, and it made Kaito shiver when his eyes fell on the smile because Shinichi looked like a predator who was watching his prey ready to pounce any minute now.

"You seemed to know a lot about me, Ma'am, but unfortunately I don't know anything about you." Shinichi said in a cold voice which made Kaito pause, the last time he heard Shinichi using that voice was when he talked to his mother about their engagement, or maybe it was his last case before he overthrows the crows, he doesn't remember quite well after he lost Shinichi the days seemed to merge without his consent.

"Koizumi Akako is my name Kudou-Kun." The woman said which made Shinichi furrow his brows and whisper something to himself and Kaito was sure that Shinichi mouthed was the word 'Witch' under his breath before he stood and gave a small smile to the woman, it was not as cold as the previous one, but it was still sharp.

"Well then, please let me introduce myself, Shirosaki Shinichi, it's a pleasure to meet you Koizumi-San." Shinichi said and Kaito could see how Koizumi's eyes widen at that and he was sure the flash of fear he was true, he could even see Megure furrow his brows a little gazing at Shinichi with a confused and strange look in his eyes.

"S-Shin-Chan… do you remember me?" Yukiko breathed as she took a step toward the Alpha which made Shinichi look at her strangle and Kaito was even sure the Alpha scented the air, but there was no recognition in the Alpha's eyes, and Kaito didn't know if he pities the woman or thinks she deserves it.

"I am sorry, but who are you?" Shinichi ended up asking after five minutes of silence, his answer made the air around everyone even more awkward and tense then it was a few seconds ago, and everyone shifted in their place as Yukiko's face fell and she looked at the Alpha with a broken look on her face.

"I am your mother!" The woman said, a note of hysteria in her voice and Kaito felt the detective boys leaning closer to him and he knows that they were scared that Shinichi was going to treat them like Yukiko, not remembering who they were and Kaito knows that it will break the kids' heart if Shinichi really didn't remember them.

"… That's strange; I thought I was an orphan." Shinichi ended up saying as he looked at Yukiko and even Kaito had to flinch at those words, because even if Shinichi didn't remember who his parents were, saying those words was like a hot knife, a punishment for their neglect and Kaito didn't know if he pities the Kudou, after all, they were the one who left their child and went across the world to live somewhere else, so it wasn't strange that the Alpha won't recognize them, or so Kaito's logic said, and maybe there was bitterness in there too, that's why he liked to think of those words.

The silence became even more awkward than before with Yukiko's sobs mixed with it, Yuusaku was holding his wife trying to calm her down, looking at Shinichi hoping that the man will say he was joking and that he knew them, but he was only greeted with a blank look making his heart feel heavier then it was before, he can even see how Toichi shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Shinichi-Kun, when you said Shirosaki… do you mean like Shirosaki Mura?" Inspector Megure asked which made Shinichi turn to the man and give him a sharp smile that slipped only when he heard the name, then it was back full force with a dangerous edge to it and Kaito took everything in trying to make a head or tail of what he was hearing.

"You are right Megure-San, in fact, Shirosaki Mura was my father." Shinichi said, and Kaito can hear the harsh intake of breath from Megure as he looked at Shinichi with wide eyes, Sato and her husband Takagi had the same reaction but not as harshly as the inspector, who blinked his eyes a few seconds later and gave an absent hum.

"I see… I'm sorry for your loss." Megure ended up saying as he adjusts his hat, and Kaito can see the harsh turn Shinichi's smile took as he looked at the inspector, and Kaito wondered to himself what took a place for such a smile to make its way home to Shinichi's face, it made Kaito concern.

"Let's not kid ourselves, Megure-San; we both know that he deserve what happened to him." Shinichi said offhandedly which made the inspector hum and nod his head, though Kaito can see how the inspector relax a little at Shinichi's words, though now and then, Kaito can feel Shinichi sending him looks, like he wanted to talk with him but is unable to because everyone was interrupting and Kaito is thankful for that because the Omega knew that the shock still didn't leave him completely and that when he regains himself later he will spend the time screaming his head off.

"Do you really not recognize us or our scent, Shinichi?" Yuusaku finally said which made the Alpha blink his eyes and look at Yuusaku for a long time, raising his eyebrow which informed Kaito that the Alpha was still the same to some extent, his mate always hated repeating himself and it seemed that the Kudou was in for a nasty surprise.

"I am sorry Sir, but as I said to your mate, I don't remember you, nor your scent is familiar." Shinichi said which made the Alpha swallow and look at his son who was looking at him like he was looking at a stranger in the street, not caring about them unless they were in your way.

"How did you survive, Shinichi-Kun?" That was Ai who spoke for the first time since all of this happened, and she finally left Kaito's side, not being able to stop herself from taking Shinichi in, inspecting the changes that took place with her friend, and running a scenario after a scenario of what could possibly be the reason for his amnesia.

Shinichi turns his gaze to Ai, he tilted his head and Kaito's lips twitched up as he saw Shinichi's eyes soften a little when they fell on the girl, and Kaito saw how Ai relaxed at that, which made the detective boys relax a little and take a step forward. "I don't know." Shinichi ended up saying which made the woman turn teen furrow her brows at that. "The only thing I know is that my family saw me drifting near their summer house, they didn't hear any drowning incidents near the river." Shinichi ended up saying which everyone who knew what happened when Shinichi overthrew the crows connects the words, feeling guilty that they didn't search for the Alpha a little more than they did.

The next few hours were spent with Shinichi and Toichi talking with them, getting to know Shinichi and Toichi's side of the story, everyone discovers that even if Shinichi didn't remember them some scents he can recognize, like the detective boys, Chikage, Agasa-Hakase, and surprisingly Akako after catching her scent, and Kaito was surprised by this new Shinichi with his new mannerism and new prefers and new everything, this Shinichi was a businessman and was running the family company, that he attended and graduated from Haido university being the top student, that he lived in Haido and that was probably why they didn't see him, and Kaito pursed his lips because this Shinichi was like a stranger, a person that Kaito didn't know about but was still familiar, but he can see that the man was getting frustrated, every time he wanted to talk with Kaito privately but the two of them were interrupted because Kaito was getting frustrated too…

The sound of knocking made everyone look at each other, and Kaito did a headcount to see who was missing, humming to himself when he saw that Hattori and his mate still didn't come, same with that bitchy Omega, but he knows for sure that they would never knock when they enter this house, they will just barge in like they own the place, Ayumi rushed to open the door, and she was gone for a whole five minutes before she was back with a fancy dressed man and a teenager girl as they looked around the place, as soon as the girl saw Shinichi she grin and skipped toward him while calling out "Nii-Sama!" Hugging him tightly, and to their surprise, Shinichi gave a soft smile and held the girl in one arm hug.

"Karin, Okaa-Sama, what are you doing here?" Shinichi said and Kaito didn't even need to look at Yukiko and Yuusaku to see the broken look on their faces as they gazed at the man who was dressed in a fancy suit, with dark brown hair and deep turquoise eyes, looking at Shinichi with narrow eyes.

"You are late, for one, and two I heard that you finally found your mate, but guess what? You didn't even call to tell me you found the Omega you were searching for, for more than seven years… give me one reason to not pull your ear off." The Omega said in a threat as he took a step toward Shinichi making the Alpha's lips twitch up at that.

"I didn't have time to call, though I remember telling Toichi-San to call and inform you." Shinichi said innocently which made Toichi squeak and shook his head so fast when the man looked at him with narrow eyes, and that caused the man to turn to Shinichi and glare at him harshly, which made Shinichi smile at him innocently, causing the Omega to sigh at that and mutter something under his breath.

"I'm not taking the fall for you!" Toichi squeaked as he looked at Shinichi with a betrayed look, which made the Alpha to shrug his shoulder, causing the teenage girl to give a quiet laugh at that and let go of Shinichi mouthing something to the Alpha which made him roll his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, smile all you want, let's see how happy you will be when I kick your ass at home." The Omega hissed at Shinichi causing the Alpha to smile at that and mouthed something to the teenager making her grin. "So, where is your mate?" The Omega asked which made Shinichi give a soft smile and pointed at Kaito making the Omega tense a little when the old man turns toward him and tilted his head when his eyes feel on Kaito. "He looks familiar… like Toichi; he is Toichi's son isn't he?" Toichi nodded his head making the Omega's eyes return to Kaito inspecting him which made Kaito self-conscious. "Now I know why you got attached to Toichi fast, and don't even try to deny it." The man said before Shinichi even opened his mouth, which made the Alpha roll his eyes, his eyes became sharp when the Omega looked at his watch before looking at Shinichi with an apologetic look. "We need to leave now if we want to catch the plane to Germany Shinichi." The Omega said which made the Alpha frown at that.

He knows that he had agreed with his mother to leave for Germany to meet his family the day after he dropped Toichi, but the thing is he just met his mate, and he didn't even get the chance to talk with him! Shinichi really wanted to say no to this and stay here with his mate, but the thing is he can't leave his mother and sister alone in a strange country, even if it was his mother's birthplace, and Shinichi was torn at that, looking at Kaito and his mother not knowing what to do. "You should go, Shinichi." Kaito said for the first time since he entered the Kudou's house, and he can feel Shinichi's eyes on him as he was ready to argue which made Kaito sent him a harsh look. "It will give me the chance to think about everything… so just go…" Kaito said, hating the plea he heard in his voice and he turned around, and walked away, thanking God that Shinichi didn't call him, so that meant he remembers when Kaito needed his time…

_Kaito needed to think…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Sorry for the short chapter… I had to write and rewrite the chapter, and was only able to write this much…

Damn you writer block!

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	8. Chapter 8

…**It End With Us…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, a little bit of angst, maybe fluff? There are other things too, sad Kaito! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

**_P.S:_** This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Foreign Languages"_

_Character thinking…_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The silence that took over the room after Kaito left made everyone uncomfortable, though, Shinichi was gazing at the door, face in deep thoughts, like he was warring with himself between going and following the Omega, or giving him his time, Shinichi can see his mother humming and looking at the door while looking at his sister before turning to Shinichi. "If you want, you can stay." Aaron said gently to him, whispering the words so that he was the only one who heard them.

It was a tempting offer if Shinichi was true to himself, staying here and following his mate, maybe explain things to him, maybe… just maybe… "I have the feeling that if I followed him now, I will get my hair painted blue…" Shinichi said, a small smile taking over his face, at how much truth that statement hold when he said it, he then turned to Toichi who was humming and looking around the place like he was bored, but for Shinichi's trained eyes, he knows that the man was actually taking everything in, taking in the possible escape routes, the number of the police, his speed, the number of possible allies, the man was smart, the smartest Shinichi met, and he should be, after all, being a thief was all about being nimble and fast, and boy is the man fast even with the crutches. "Toichi…" Shinichi called out which made the man turn his eyes toward Shinichi. "Give me a call if something happened, understood?" Shinichi asked already seeing how Toichi's eyes widen and start sparkling.

"You mean I can call you anytime I want?" Toichi asked with an awed voice, which Shinichi realized what the man meant by those words and he only let out a tired sigh and give the man a soft glare with no meaning behind it.

"Spam me and I will kill you." Shinichi left it at that, but he can already see the grin widening on Toichi's face, and Shinichi doesn't doubt that the man already has more than six dozens of messages planned in his head to send to Shinichi, and Shinichi was sure that one of them will be 'He called me Tou-San!' and if that message got to him, he will be sure to destroy Toichi. "Thank you for your hospitality, but as it is, I and my family need to leave, goodbye." Shinichi said as he nodded to his mother and sister informing them to meet him at the car, which the two of them gave him a nod, saying goodbye to Toichi before leaving, with Shinichi not that far behind ignoring that 'Yukiko' woman sobs.

Watching Shinichi and his family leave, Toichi counted to ten before everyone turned to him, Megure-Keibu already speed walking to him and stood in front of him with narrowed eyes, that Toichi can see the million question behind it. "Do you know what he is?" Megure-Keibu asked already leaning a little on Toichi trying to appear bigger and intimate him.

"He is a businessman?" Toichi said while tilting his head widening his eyes like an innocent little boy, Shinichi and him agreed on the story that said that Toichi was able to run when he saw the BO distracted and Shinichi found him and helped him, not telling everyone (But his wife when they return home) about the truth that took a place, but Toichi can see the emotions that warred in the inspector's eyes.

At those words, the inspector growled at that and leaned on Toichi even more. "Don't play coy with me Kuroba! He is a Shirosaki; everyone knows that the Shirosaki are Yakuza, tell me, is he or is he not one of them?" Megure-Keibu hissed making everyone freeze at that, especially the Kudou as they turned their head to Megure-Keibu with disbelieve in their eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me." Toichi said after blinking his eyes, snapping his poker face in its place as he looked at the inspector, already planning a counter back attack to deny everything the man said, but if push came to shove then it seems that Toichi had to use the Shirosaki's influence and fear.

"Don't you understand, we have to eliminate them, they have to be trailed for the wrongs they did! They are nothing but criminals!" Megure-Keibu snapped as he looked Toichi hoping that the man will understand and back him up, giving him enough evidence to arrest the Shirosaki family, considering no matter how much they tried to inflate and sent undercover agents nothing worked, the Shirosaki are too careful!

"Criminals? That's strange, didn't the emperor himself appointed them as the royal guards?" Toichi asked the smile that was on his face a few seconds ago vanished, his words, made the inspector click his mouth shut and glared at Toichi, knowing that the man was hiding something but refusing to tell them. "You say that they are criminals when in fact they did more than the police ever did and catching all the 'real' criminals." Toichi said which made the Alpha inspector bristle at that and glared at the man.

"Catching them and killing them executioner style, when they should have been brought and trailed for the wrong they did!" Megure snapped at his fellow Alpha, hating how calm the man was when they just discovered that Shinichi, the man he thought of as a son, was actually a criminal, one of the worst if he was with the Shirosaki.

"Brought and trailed for what?" Toichi said not carrying about the man that was growling at him ready to jump him. "Being brought for what? For catching mass murders, children's rapiest, black market dealers, you didn't even know about the BO until Shinichi pointed it to you because he was the victim of one of their experiments, you may refuse to acknowledge it, Keibu-San, but all the dangerous criminals are running free under your nose creating chaos that you can't stop, and you are going after the only people who stop them, because what? They don't follow the laws as you do? Need me to remind you of the child rapist that was under the loose in Tokyo not a year ago? Tell me how many children he raped? Ten? Thirty? I was told they were more than fifty, and you Keibu-San weren't able to catch him, and when the Shirosaki offered to help you, what did you do? You refused, because they were criminals that you need to catch them, you refused, and because of that, maybe fifty other children were victims… the Shirosaki though caught him in one day and left his body in your HQ. And let us dear Keibu-San not forget about the serial killers, other dangerous Yakuza, rapists, and crooked cops." Toichi snapped back, causing silence to fall on the room, no one was able to breathe, too many truths, and too many morals questionings, but Toichi in the end did have a point in his wounding words.

"What do you want me to do then? Let the Shirosaki do what they want? Let them kill? Even when they do well, they go at it the wrong way!" Megure said, now more of trying to convince himself than having a fire behind his words, which everyone noticed but didn't comment on it, not knowing what to think anymore.

"Do you know why the Shirosaki clan considered the most powerful and dangerous?" Toichi asked, and everyone knows that his question was not one that any of them can give an answer to after all the Shirosaki clan was as old as time, and all of them have heard of it since they were young. "Because if they fall… all of Japan will fall with them…" A few intakes of breath were heard as Toichi said those words, making everyone shift nervously at that. "And everyone, from Japan and its police forces knows that, only Tokyo's police don't seem to realize that… I really want to see what will you do when the emperor himself summons you to explain to him why you destroyed your own country." Silence is what took over the room, suffocating it, and making everyone hold their breath, like they were waiting for something to happen, but are too afraid to know what's going to take a place.

The door was then opened which made everyone jump and look at the door with wide eyes, only to relax when they saw Hattori and his mate followed by the Mouri and their daughter. "Huh? What's going on? And who is that old man?" Hattori asked after entering the room, and blinking at the tense silence that surrounded everyone, making Heiji purse his lips and turn to the man who was blinking at him.

"Heiji Nii-San you won't believe it!" That was Ayumi as the girl was the first to recover and rush toward the detective holding his hand tightly, her eyes widen like she couldn't believe what she was going to say to him. "Shinichi Nii-San is alive!" Ayumi breathed in elation making Heiji's eyes widen comically and his jaw to drop…

_What happened?_

* * *

Kaito's gaze never left the blue roses that he put on Shinichi's grave… or what supposed to be a grave, because now it may have as well proven to him that Shinichi was really dead… he doesn't even know if that man was really Shinichi… _But he called your name._ His traitorous Omega said and Kaito had to swallow as he let out a shuddered breath at that.

Shinichi was back… he was back… back with a new name, and new interests, and a new job, and a new family… he was back as a different man, a man that could have as well been a stranger that Kaito passed on the street without knowing. He was so different, even in his look and build, he was different, he was a businessman instead of a detective, and he was so different…

But familiar in a way, that much Kaito can say, he still has the same kind blue eyes, he still has the same scent, the same dark brown hair that burden on black, and he has the same calm voice… but was he really his Shinichi? Was he really the man he fell in love with when he doesn't even remember what Kaito and him went through?

That made Kaito purse his lips, because even in his head that sounded hypocrite, him not standing beside Shinichi just because the Alpha doesn't remember him, when in fact the Alpha stood beside him through thick and thin like it was nothing. Just thinking about that made Kaito shudder and close his eyes tightly, wondering why now? Why now of all times Shinichi decided to come back? Why now when he finally decided to let go of him and move on? Why didn't he come years earlier? When he first woke up? Or when he remembered he has a mate? Or maybe Kaito was just bitter that his Alpha took years to return to him when he was practically the neighbor next door, going to Haido only take an hour by car, so how didn't he notice when he was delivering flowers there?

Kaito closed his eyes and massaged his forehead, already feeling a strong headache going to take over, how didn't he notice when he practically did his heists all over Japan? Just thinking about that made Kaito grit his teeth as he remembered that Shinichi told them that he was a Shirosaki and even Kaito wasn't suicidal enough or an idiot enough to go against that family.

A Yakuza family that can as well be his downfall, and not just any sort of downfall, not just hanging the cape and going on with his life knowing that they wouldn't find him, he knows they will find him if they really wanted too, after all, they had an advantage that no one else has, The Shinigami… someone that no one knows if he was a monster or a man, stories circled around him in the underground, but no one knows if they even had a sliver of truth to back them up, a 'thing' that if someone decided to anger him, be it stealing from the Shirosaki or come across of him while he was on a hunt meant death.

The Shinigami, the person who was stealing his targets for months and months now, all the while Kaito had to growl and swallow his pride, fearing that the jewels that the Shinigami stole were Pandora in disguise. But even with the man's continue to steal Kaito's targets, the Omega was not confident in himself to go against that monster if he issues a challenge to the Shinigami like he normally does with any other who dared to take his kill… he knows that if he lost, his life was going to end because if one thing was true, the Shinigami never deal with anyone if it didn't mean that they will die in the end, Kaito doesn't even guarantee he will live if he won by a miracle! And to think that Shinichi was now one of the Shirosaki who deals with such monsters…

Maybe his Shinichi was really dead… Kaito closed his eyes and start walking away from the grave, not knowing where his legs were going to take him but wanting to be away from this place, heart pounding in his throat at the painful realizations he has to endure today out of every other day.

Kaito doesn't know how long he walked, but when he was done, he saw that he was back to his shop, and that made Kaito sigh and walk inside the shop, going into the back and up the stairs there to head to his apartment, after all, he really needed to sleep, at least then, he will forget all the painful events that happened today, even if it was for a short while…

_He hoped to wake up from this nightmare…_

* * *

"Are you sure about this Shinichi?" Aaron asked as he looked at his son which made the man who was looking out of the plane's window blink his eyes and turn to his mother with a small smile and a nod, making Aaron hum at that and lean back on his chair. "Why blue?" Aaron asked once again making Shinichi blink until it clicked in his head and a smile took over his face.

"I had that feeling… like I already know if I went after him while he was still angry, something unsavory will happen, as for the blue… I guess he did it in the past and it stuck." Those words got a smile from Aaron as he hummed and looked at the ceiling then returning his gaze to Shinichi.

"What will you do, when your Omega was already moving on or doesn't want you anymore because you are a Shirosaki?" Aaron finally dared to ask the question that was on his mind ever since he saw the Omega, he has to admit, his son's ex-mate (?) was beautiful, but they have to consider the possibility of the Omega not wanting to be with Shinichi after knowing that he was a Shirosaki. Shinichi's silence was an answer enough for him, which made the Omega, sigh, and look outside of the window. "You can't force the Omega to be with you, and you can't force him to accept you, he may not even give you a chance, after all, more than seven years passed and in a few months it will be eight, he may as well already be in a relationship with someone and your return may have as well destroyed it." Aaron said as he turned his gaze toward the window letting Shinichi go over his words in deep thoughts.

"I won't force him into something if that's what you are afraid of…" Shinichi ended up saying, his eyes never leaving the window, even when his mother turns his gaze to him. "If he moved on or doesn't want anything from me because of what I have become… then I will disappear from his life, it's as simple as that… I am not a monster like _him_…" Shinichi said while frowning crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to ignore the pain of what his mother hinted to him. Shinichi knows that his mate moving on was a big possibility, after all, who will wait for someone for eight years, especially when they were teenagers when they were separated.

Aaron looked at Shinichi, the Alpha lost in thoughts as he tried to regain himself and appear none-challenged which would have worked with anyone but the Omega, but Aaron knew that if he pointed that to the Alpha he will close on himself more than he already was, so he let his son have the time he wanted to regain himself…

_He hoped it wouldn't end up like that…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Sorry for the short chapter, but one of my cats got into an accident today and I am too worried to write anything more than this.

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	9. Chapter 9

…**It End With Us…**

**_/Warning/: _**This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, a little bit of angst, maybe fluff? There are other things too, sad Kaito! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_**P.S:**_ This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Foreign Languages"_

_Character thinking…_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Kaito gazed at the rest of the room from the corner he sat in, his mind was playing the event that happened not a few days ago wondering if he was going crazy, or that Shinichi really came back, came back as a different person, with a different name, and different life, and deep down, Kaito wondered if this was all just a dream and that he will wake up from it, more heartbroken and pained than he was when he went to sleep.

But Kaito knows that was not true, he knows that Shinichi and his father were back not a few days ago, that his mother spent the last three days bonding with his father in their house, and that she sent him pictures of his father as much as the two of them can when they weren't busy sucking each other faces, which was kinda disgusting thinking of his parents like that, especially when one of his parents were supposed dead for more than half of his life.

The cooing made the Omega raise his head, giving a small tired smile for one of his doves that came and perched on his knee, and the Omega raised his hand which made the dove hope on his fingers cocking its head, and letting out a content coos when Kaito starts petting its head with a wobbling smile. "What am I going to do Tama?" Kaito asked as he leaned on the wall behind him sniffing, his breath hitching, the shock of meeting Shinichi three days ago has finally left, leaving fear and pain and uncertainty and confusion painting his way. "He… he is alive, Tama, after all these years, he was alive…" The dove cooed and tilted its head, looking at him with a dark eye making the Omega laugh. "You are right; maybe I should talk to him…" Kaito breathed which made his dove flap its wings before flying to join the other doves.

The sound of knocking on the door made the Omega blink, and stand up, wondering who will come to his shop when it was known that the shop was close for the day when Kaito reached the shop's front door, he prepared himself and opened the door, nearly shrieking when he was pushed inside by an insane-looking Heiji as the man panted for dear life, looking at the Omega like he was a few seconds from losing his mind. "K-Kudou is alive!" The Alpha's voice cracked as he said those words, and Kaito let out a tired sigh when he heard them. "You saw him, right?" The plea in Heiji's voice made the Omega give a sad smile as he nodded his head, which made the strength leave Heiji's body as he leaned on the glass door behind him.

"I will make tea…" Kaito offered, which made the Alpha nod his head, before following the Omega on his shaky legs, when the two were finally seated in the small dining table, Heiji seemed deep in thoughts, he didn't react even when Kaito pour him his tea, and the Omega let the Alpha think, taking the time to regroup as he sipped his tea.

"He… they told me he is a Shirosaki now…" Heiji spoke after a while, breaking Kaito from his deep thoughts, his words made the Omega swallow and close his eyes before letting out a quiet 'Yes' causing Heiji to inhale sharply. "I… I don't know what to say… I don't know if I'm more shocked about him being a Yakuza, or him knowing the Shinigami's true identity…" Heiji whispered taking a sip from his teacup, trying to busy himself more than wanting to drink the tea, for the hot drink tasted like bitter ashes in his mouth. "How are you holding up?" Heiji asked in concern, knowing that it was a big shock for the Omega, his mate and late father returned to the land of living not three days ago.

"I don't know…" Kaito finally answered, putting his cup down, bitterness starts pooling in his heart once again, the thought of the last eight years made something inside of Kaito twist in pain, and the Omega was left wondering if he was losing his mind slowly. "He is… different… not the Shinichi we knew, and I'm not sure he will ever be the man we once knew… on one hand, he is a Yakuza, on the other… his family did more good along with the bad… more good than bad in the last year, but still… he is a stranger…" Kaito whispered his words like they were a forbidden secret to share, but he has to share it, he has to get it off his chest or else.

"No one will fault you if you don't want to get back with him, you know that, right?" Heiji questioned which made the Omega blink and turn his gaze to the Alpha, making the Alpha give him a brotherly smile. "Nearly eight years have passed, a lot of time pass, and we changed, our hearts changed, and every day, people move on, and it's in your right to move on, if you decided that you are not interested in him and that you wanted to pursue another relationship, we are here to protect you if you decided to do that." Heiji explained which gain a nod from the Omega who frowns like he was in deep thought. "But…" Heiji started once again when he saw the hesitation painting the Omega's face, his words gained the Omega's attention. "That is the easy choice, now the hard choice, is you deciding to open your heart once again to a strange person who used to be your mate, a person who wears the face of an old lover, it's hard, and not easy, and will be so painful at times because when you expected him to act a certain way, he will act a different way…" That made the Omega's lips twitch up.

"You have become wise, huh?" Kaito joked, trying to lighten the mood, getting a snort from the man and an eye roll, causing the Omega to smile. "He… he is still the same in a way… but scarier, he perfected his glare of doom." That got a laugh from Heiji as the Alpha tried to catch his breath, as much as it was scary thinking about Shinichi mastering his glare of doom, it was actually reassuring to see that he still has the same look…

_They spent the day catching up…_

* * *

Kaito finally gathered his courage to knock on the door, his heart was pounding so loudly in his chest he thought that it was about to escape, especially when the door opened, showing his smiling mother, and Kaito had to pause at that, because since when did he see his mother smile so carefree like this?

The last time Kaito remembered his mother smiling happily was before the show that his father gets kidnapped on, even when Kaito presented as an Omega, his mother as much as she acted happily, she spent that night crying while holding a picture of his father, reprimand his father for not being there when Kaito presented.

"So, you finally came to annoy your Tou-San!" His mother said with a happy laugh, and Kaito gave a strained smile that turned genuine when he saw the woman glowing with happiness, and the Omega wondered if he will ever find happiness like that again.

"Hi, Okaa-San, how are you doing? Spent any of Tou-San hard earn money, again?" Kaito joked, which made his mother giggle at that and skipped inside the room, this joke was theirs, ever since his mother starts traveling and the two of them use it and hearing his mother laughing at it, made happiness warm itself inside Kaito.

"Kai-Chan! How are you doing on this fine day?" Toichi waved happily when he saw Kaito, which made the Omega wave shyly toward the Alpha, not knowing how to act around his father who has been absent for twenty years. "You came to ask about Shinichi-Kun, right?" His father questioned with a knowing smile which made the Omega pause a little before nodding his head.

"How… how did you meet him?" Kaito finally asked after gathering himself, which gained him a tired smile from his father, as the older Alpha pointed to the sofa beside him, making the Omega takes a seat as he gazed at the old man, hope shining in his eyes.

"He saved me…" Toichi finally spoke, after he gathered his thought, turning to Kaito, wondering how he was going to tell his son that his mate was the feared Shinigami. "He sent the Shinigami to save me, a family's friend was kidnapped, and the Shinigami was task with saving him, and I was there, instead of leaving me for the BO, he decided I was worth saving and brought me back to the Shirosaki's mansion, where Shinichi took care of me, hired doctors to treat me… and threat me that he will shoot my ass if I didn't go to the therapy, he even promised me that he will help me find my family again… I never thought that he was Yuusaku's lost son, and never thought that he was your mate… though I should have known, the two of you had that strange chemistry, even when the only time you meet was at the kids' park." Toichi chuckled, which made Kaito press his lips into a tight line, but he took the teacup from his mother thanking her.

"But he is a Shirosaki… and… the Shinigami is a criminal, how can you just… just ignore it?" Kaito asked desperately, making the smile on his father's face vanish, though there was an understanding in his father's eyes, which made him relax a little.

"Kaito… I think that's a little hypocrite for you to say… especially when we are a family of thieves…" Those words made Kaito lower his head and bite his bottom lip, his face flush with embarrassment at what his father pointed out to him, which made him squirm a little. "The Shinigami… Shinichi… they are both following the path their family made for them, Shinichi, as much as he was Yuusaku's he is now a Shirosaki, he doesn't follow the rules that's true, but he did more good than bad ever since he became the head of the family… the Shinigami… he is the person who is forced to show himself to the public, taking in the hate, raising the fearful reputation, the Shinigami's word is a law, in the criminal world and in the real-life, and you can see that never once did the Shinigami killed an innocent life, he only took out rapist, serial killer, the people no one can take without losing their lives… personally, I think that the Shinigami was the one who spread those dark rumors about himself, just to scare the underground world into obeying him and stop hurting the innocent." Toichi explained gently making Kaito wiped under his eyes, trying to reign in his tears, his emotions were a jumbling mess, that the young man can't control.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Go back to him like nothing changes?" Kaito's voice cracked as he said those words, making Toichi give him a soft look and open his arms, making Kaito shake in his place before standing up, throwing himself in his father's embrace when he reached the man.

"It's your choice Kaito, if you wanted to move on, Shinichi will understand, he always does, he is not the type to hold something against you, he will understand and will let you go, if you wanted to stay with him, it's your choice, right now, the two of you are strangers, you are not the teenagers you were eight years ago, you are grown up, with different interests, different jobs, different lives, it's up to you two to meet in the middle and work it out, but to do that, you have to take the first step to acceptance." Toichi said gently to the young man in his arms, which got him a sob from the Omega as he hides his face in the Alpha's neck

_He was scared…_

* * *

Shinichi breathed a sigh of relief when they landed in the airport; it has been a week since he finally found his mate, a week since he had to leave, knowing that he wouldn't be appreciated if he stayed while the Omega was unbalanced as he was at that moment, so Shinichi stayed away while ordering his men to gather as much information as they can about Kaito, being impressed all the while with the information he got.

The week he spent in Germany was challenging, because more than once the Alpha wanted to hop on his private jet and fly back Tokyo, wanting to see the Omega and explain to him what happened in the past years the two of them spent apart, wanting to pull the Omega back in his arms and refuse to let him go, promising him everything and anything.

The walk with his family to the waiting hall was spent with his sister and mother chattering about the sight the saw in Germany and their extended family they had the pleasure to meet, Shinichi, only nodded his head at the words he was hearing giving a soft smile that widen at his mother's laugh when his sister said something funny.

"Kaito…" Shinichi breathed, happiness taking hold of him, the thought of the Omega waiting for him made his heart flutter in content, though all the hope he felt dashed when he saw the Omega's hard face, and that more than ever prepared him for the next words that will decide his fate…

_"We need to talk, Shinichi…"_

* * *

So what do you think?

Shortest chapter I wrote? Yes, it is, yes is it… hopefully the next will be a long one…

Hmmm, I only realized it now after finishing this chapter, but we are more than halfway done with the story!

Shocking I know, but it prepares me for the next one!

I have two Shinkai stories I want to publish next!

The first one is a horror story! There is no horror story in this fandom only one when I searched high and low, and I sower to myself I will be the one to write the second one.

The other story is actually inspired by this one! But in the next story, our little Shinigami will meet Kaitou Kid! An adventure between two criminals who fell in love! Yes, it's identity porn, and yes, it's also an A/B/O story with Omega Kaito!

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	10. Chapter 10

…**It End With Us…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, a little bit of angst, maybe fluff? Smut! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

**_P.S:_** This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Foreign Languages"_

_Character thinking…_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Shinichi could hardly gaze at his mate; Kaito. Who was staring at the tablecloth in their restaurant of choice with an impassive face, making Shinichi try to set as still as he can and not fret, being thankful for his training that permit him to collect his emotions and not let them appear on his face, for if they did, everybody with three miles radar will notice that Shinichi was stepping on a narrow line and that he was a minute away from a panic attack. As often as Shinichi wished that everything will return to normal and that this dinner was a date, that the two of them will solve all of their problems, Shinichi knows that it was a ridiculous delusion that he shouldn't count on because there were so many reasons for Kaito to reject to come back to him, and the primary one is him being a Shirosaki.

"I should just end things and leave you." Kaito said after a lengthy while of silence, his words making Shinichi's heart stutter in his rib cage at the statement, but Shinichi steeled himself, watching for Kaito's next words. "But the fact is; I am not weak, I am not someone who will give up and quit just because you changed greatly or that you have a different family… I am not a hypocrite to leave you just because you are a felon now, specifically when I am one myself." These words shocked Shinichi for a second, but in the back of his mind, he identifies that what Kaito said was true, and that made Shinichi relax slightly.

"You have every right to leave; I won't press you to settle with me, Kaito." Shinichi explained gently to the Omega, wishing him to see that he isn't bound to remain with him just because they were once upon time mates, wanting Kaito to realize that he has a choice and that Shinichi will honor that decision no matter what it was.

Kaito's lips twitch up in a bitter smile which made Shinichi swallow, marveling what he needs to do to convince Kaito that he was sincere in his pledges, that he respects Kaito, that he cares for him so much that just the thought of forcing Kaito into a relationship made Shinichi sick to the bones. "I know, but the fact is… I can't let go… no matter how much I know it was unhealthy and that it simply meant heartache and pain, but I still love you. It is the alternative version of you I'm not certain about, and I wish to change that, I need to get to know you once again, but the thing is… I am scared." Kaito whispered these words like saying them out loud will cause his fears come true, that it will destroy everything between them and that they two of them will wake up later only to discover that this fantasy was just a dream, something Shinichi was feeling at the moment.

"You are scared of me and my family and those associated with me… I can see why you are distrustful of being mixed with a Yakuza family." Shinichi said with a soft tone, a sympathetic smile adorning his face, struggling to mask how much his heart was aching at the thought of his mate fearing him that he declined to give him a chance.

Kaito though only shook his head, which made Shinichi frown in confusion, not realizing what Kaito meant by that. "I am afraid of what's coming Shinichi… what if we get together again… what if… what if I wake up and this was nothing but a fantasy I was living in for years, what if… what if the next time I wake up I will be notified that you are actually dead, dead and didn't survive by a miracle this time, I can't deal with that Shinichi, the first time I practically died, it _hurts_, I can't go through it again, please…" Kaito's voice broke as he spoke those words, tears start pouring down his face.

And Shinichi, he completely understood what this was all about, he finally understood that Kaito for all of his fierce and logical mind, he was frightened that history will repeat itself, that Shinichi will go in on a dangerous mission once more, but this time, Shinichi won't draw a miracle in time, and that the next time he will wind up dead for certain, a compromise that Shinichi was conscious of, for he was the head of his Yakuza family, which meant that his life was in danger twenty-four/seven and that he could die in the time between now and tomorrow.

Shinichi sighed as he rose up and moved to where Kaito was resting, pulling the Omega in his embrace tightly, shushing him gently whispering comforting words in hope of soothing his mate. "I'm not going to die." Shinichi said after Kaito calmed down, which made Shinichi relax and draw aside, wiping the tears that tint the Omega's cheeks, hoping Kaito can see the confidence in his face. "I'm not leaving anywhere, I'm here." Shinichi's words though only gained a whimper from Kaito and not long after that, he was pushed away by the Omega.

"You said the same thing, eight years ago, only to go behind my back and form a contract with a witch! Can't you see that I will be ruined completely if the same happens now? I barely survived your death the first time; I can't deal with it a second time Shinichi!" Kaito's voice broke down and Shinichi swallowed, struggling to steady his thumping heart lest he became extremely emotional to be rational with his mate.

"You won't lose me this time Kaito, I assure you, I'm not like who I was years ago, just like I realize you are not the Kaito you were years ago, things are going to be different this time around, so please." Shinichi plea with the pacing Omega hoping that his Kaito will believe him this time, that he wouldn't leave Shinichi and run away because he can't handle the heartache that was living with a Yakuza boss with the face of his dead lover.

"Different?" Kaito stopped his pacing and shift to Shinichi with a grimace. "How different? Just because you turned into a Yakuza didn't mean that our enemies are gone, Shinichi! Gin is still out there. How long do you expect it will take before he recognizes that you are alive? Did you forget about the new enemies you created because you are now the head of the Shirosaki family? How long do we have before one of them success in murdering you? And what about me then? I will be forced to work and mend the shattered pieces once more because you are too stubborn to withdraw down from a fight, and I explained to you I can't handle another heartbreak!" Kaito shouted only to end his conversation by putting his head in his palms and drawing a deep breath to calm himself down, and not for the second time, Shinichi was thankful that they are in a separate room away from the center of the restaurant or the scene that Kaito just made will be plastid on every newspaper by tomorrow's morning if they weren't.

"You needn't worry, the Shinigami will deal with everything; you don't have to be scared, Kaito." Shinichi tried once again to convince the Omega only for Kaito to lift his head and growl at Shinichi, which made Shinichi back away slightly at the display of hostility that Kaito just presented.

"The Shinigami? How long do you think you have before he stabs you in the back because he picked up a better deal than being a hound dog for the Shirosaki family. The Shinigami is not to be trusted! How can you trust him when he can stab you in the back any minute he chooses?" Kaito hissed as he power walked until he was standing right in front of Shinichi, confronting him with head held high, the only reason that Shinichi didn't yell back was the dread he discovered buried in Kaito's eyes, which caused him to draw a slow breath and gaze at Kaito's eyes, hoping that he will make the stubborn Omega understand.

"He won't deceive me, Kaito, trust me, he can't." Shinichi said through grated teeth, wondering when did their conversation about returning together turn into an argument about Shinichi's doomed fate that Kaito was so certain will take place, and it caused him to think if he will be able to work through Kaito's stubbornness and earn his confidence once more.

"And how do you know that?" Kaito cried out as he thrusts his hands up, which made Shinichi massage the bridge of his nose, struggling to quiet himself down before he blurs out something that he will regret. "See you don't know, do you?" Kaito growled, and that was the moment that Shinichi snapped.

"I know because I am the fucking Shinigami!" Shinichi snapped, only to realize what he did too late, his eyes widen a fraction, and he gazed at Kaito who has too many emotions passing over his face, gazing at Shinichi with a pale face and wide eyes, and Shinichi's heart starts pounding in his throat, thinking that this was it and that Kaito will certainly leave him for good because it was one thing being the Shirosaki heir, it was another being the Shinigami.

The silence grew between them, and Shinichi was losing hope every minute passed when Kaito didn't do anything, and just before he gave up, Kaito's words chilled him. "Oh, I should have noticed." Kaito muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, gazing at Shinichi with a reserved expression, and Shinichi didn't know what's best, having Kaito screaming at him, or having him staring at Shinichi with a calculating look on his face. "With your experience and intelligent mind, you being a Shirosaki, the Shinigami appearing a year and a half after your disappearance…" Kaito burse his lips gazing at Shinichi up and down and Shinichi wondered why Kaito didn't scream bloody murder and rush to the door like he had expected him to. "Does Tou-San know?" Kaito ended up asking after a cautious silence settled on them. The question was odd in a way, but Shinichi ended up nodding, which caused the Omega hum at that.

"What are you thinking?" Shinichi finally found the courage to ask, fearing if he just made the mistake of his life, fearing that when the shock leaves Kaito's system, the Omega will want nothing to do with him anymore, but Shinichi hoped from Kaito's reaction that the Omega was considering letting Shinichi explain instead of running straight to Tokyo's law enforcement and give Shinichi's identity away.

Kaito looked at his feet before shrugging his shoulders. "Can't honestly decide, though I can't judge you, being a jewel thief and all," Kaito sighed before he lifted his head to stare at Shinichi with a serious look. "Here is what I think we should do, we are both going in our separate ways, with you giving me a week for everything to sink in; I will give you my answer by the end of the week." Kaito said which made Shinichi let out a sigh, depressed at the Omega's decision, but being thankful that it wasn't a straight-out 'No', which meant he still had a chance with the Omega.

"I will give you as much time as you need, Kaito, I just want you to know that whatever your decision is, I will respect it." Shinichi said, and he felt proud of himself when a pleasant smile took over Kaito's face, and his guarded eyes softened to display warmth glowing in them, and for a second, the world just stops spinning and Shinichi was struck with the beauty before him.

_Shinichi can only hope…_

* * *

It had been a week, a week with no word from Kaito, a week with nothing, it was like the Omega had evaporated into thin air, and Shinichi was heartbroken and irritate at that. He wasn't irritated at Kaito leaving, nor the stinking rejection he got, what he was bitter about was the Omega disappearing and not show up even to inform him of rejecting him, running away like a coward which is a thing that Shinichi never imagined Kaito to be. It wasn't like Shinichi would have shouted and screaming and created a scene if Kaito refused to come back to him, he realized, he accepted that one day Kaito was going to leave him, either for him being a Shirosaki or the Shinigami, it would have been nice though if the Omega came face to face and informed him that he didn't want Shinichi anymore, he would have even admired the Omega for his courage for doing that. Though for Kaito to disappear from the face of the earth dor a week after the time they agreed to meet on broke Shinichi's heart, something that he made certain not to show in the presence of his mother and sister, lest they became concerned about him more than the two of them already are.

Shinichi rolled his eyes as he listened to the mantra and shouting from the fans outside of Haido Hotel, trying to ignore how they scream and chanted 'KID's name over and over repeatedly, going wild even when the police tried fiercely to block them from getting too close to the hotel. It had shocked him that KID himself has issued a challenge to the Shinigami, something that the thief never did even when Shinichi stole all of his targets, but it sounds like the thief had had enough, as he issued the challenge to the Shirosaki clan, informing them that he was expecting the Shinigami on the rooftop of Haido's hotel.

At first, Shinichi was not going to come, after all, he had more urgent matters to be concern about, but when Kaito seemed to have start avoided him, Shinichi had nothing to take his mind off his heartbreaking other than going to KID's heist.

Today's target was the famous sapphire that was called the "Shinigami's Tear" which was ridiculous in a sense, the irony was too much to Shinichi's taste, but he had to admit the story behind the sapphire was charming even when it was a heartbreaking, and it was fitting in a way.

Reaching the roof, Shinichi opened the door, not a fan of stealth this time, too tired and angry for trying to sneak up on the thief but still wanting to know what the thief in white wanted. "You are late!" Shinichi's eyes stalked the figure in white when he said those words, letting out a hum as he walked and closed the door behind him, Shinichi's can feel the thief's gaze on his scythe, which made Shinichi wonder if what the thief motivation was for inviting him.

"I came." Shinichi gave a short answer which made the thief hum, ignoring the way Shinichi's eyes trailed on the sapphire that the thief was throwing and catching in midair. "The jewel," Shinichi ordered, raising his right hand expecting the thief to give him the jewel, only for the thief to give him a smirk and pocketing the jewel which made Shinichi's scowl harshly under his hood.

"Nah, I think I will keep this one, after all, I think it's only fair after you stole my targets, don't you think?" The thief cheekily offered and Shinichi's already thin patient starts wearing off, he had to take a step back and take a deep breath, trying to stop himself from attacking the idiot thief who was asking for it.

"Then please do tell; why did you invite me here?" Shinichi grated out, wishing that he was home right now, sulking inside his office, hoping that Kaito will show up and explain himself, telling him why he ignored Shinichi for two weeks straight, instead he was in this stupid heist with a thief that was too infuriating.

Shinichi saw how KID shifted uncomfortably from leg to leg before he starts walking toward Shinichi, and against his better judgment, Shinichi stayed in his place, looking at the thief who stood in front of him. "To give you my answer," Shinichi made a confusion sound but when the thief raised his head, Shinichi's eyes widen in recognition.

"And… what will that be?" Shinichi whispered, fearing that if his voice gets any louder, this dazzling dream will vanish, and in the back of his mind, Shinichi scolds himself for not putting two and two together when Kaito told him that he was a jewel thief, after all, the only thief who had any experience in magic and was around for more than twenty years was the one and only Kaitou KID, and Shinichi was sure if Toichi got any wind of this the man will laugh himself to death and call both Kaito and Shinichi idiots.

Kaito though only gave a nervous smile as he chews his lips, pulling Shinichi down from his coat and kissing him. It was a gentle kiss that made Shinichi sigh in bliss as he felt Kaito's delicate lips under his. "KAITOU KID!" The manic shout behind Shinichi made him tense and draw away from Kaito's tempting lips, forcing the Omega behind him as he remained facing the police who were chilled in their places when they recognize him.

"You are so evil, Nakamori-Keibu! And it was getting good too!" Kaito whined behind him, and Shinichi had to check himself from letting out a grunt when he saw Nakamori opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, his eyes refusing to shift away from Shinichi, and Shinichi noticed how the officers behind the inspector start shaking when they placed two and two together.

"You are the Shinigami!" The inspector choked out as he pointed at Shinichi with a finger, his shriek made Shinichi close his eyes and exhale through his nose already feeling a headache that was about to come, though Shinichi stayed still when he felt Kaito's arms around him, and the stifled giggles the Omega was struggling to keep with all his might.

"It's impolite to point your finger at someone, Nakamori-Keibu; I thought that you know better than this." Kaito said before placing his chin on Shinichi's shoulder, and for a second Shinichi wondered if the Omega was standing on his toes to do that, but he didn't pay it that much thought too satisfied that his mate was with him.

"You know him!" The inspector's shriek could be picked up all across the hotel's roof, and Shinichi was confident that even the fans could hear the deafening shriek the old man let out, the laugh Kaito let out at the exclaims he received was worth any trouble that Shinichi will suffer tomorrow.

"Of course I do! He is my Alpha, aren't you sugar?" Kaito cooed nuzzling Shinichi's cheek, Shinichi only let a hum turning his head toward Kaito which earned him a brief peck on the lips from the grinning Omega. When Shinichi turned his head to the law enforcement, he saw how pale and nervous they were, perhaps figuring out how long they have to live when it appeared that they were hunting the Shinigami's mate all along, some officials even whined and made a dash for it, which Shinichi tried desperately not to chuckle at the way they stepped on one another to escape the roof. "It was so good catching up, Nakamori-Keibu, but me and my darling, had a lot to do, bye, I'm not returning back the sapphire, thank you!" Kaito said cheekily when Shinichi start walking to the roof exit, and Shinichi can see the exhilaration on Kaito's face when they walked through the exit and no officer came after him, even Nakamori was frozen in his place opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Come tomorrow morning, every police officer in Japan will know that Kaitou KID was the Shinigami's mate, and thus, whoever dared to touch him will face the Shirosaki clan's wrath. Shinichi though, could only smile when he heard Kaito's joyful laugh…

_This was worth it…_

* * *

When they finally reached Kaito's safe house, Kaito was more than done, it nearly made him feral how Shinichi was so close yet so far away, within his reach but couldn't touch him. He decided to be bold feeling hot every time he remembered their kiss on the rooftop, so he rushed forward and quickly pull Shinichi from his jacket/coat, catching him off guard. He didn't want to come off as desperate, but he couldn't stand it anymore, he wants his Alpha and he wants him now. Kaito stood on his tiptoes to connect their lips, letting out a sigh when he heard the possessive growl coming from of Shinichi.

Shinichi looked at him wide-eyed full of lust and possessiveness putting a hand around his waist. That was good, Kaito reminded himself. It meant that he will feel his Alpha soon enough, after years and years. "Lie down." Shinichi ordered in a voice that had an undertone of growl making Kaito shiver but he nodded and went to the bed laying down and shivering when he saw the wild look in Shinichi that was hidden behind the mask of control that was shattering every second that pass.

There was a moment where Shinichi didn't say anything too busy gazing at him, making Kaito shiver at the dark hungry look his mate was sending him. Kaito gazed at Shinichi as he saw him pull off his coat, then undid his belt and folded everything neatly, even his socks. Kaito couldn't help but smile; it seems that some habits are hard to break.

"I'm ready for you, alpha." Kaito teased baring his neck and looked at Shinichi intensely, hiding his smile by biting his lower lip when he heard the growl coming from the Alpha standing over him ready to devour him whole, and part of Kaito felt pleased with the thought of his mate possessiveness. "Won't you take those off?" He asked cheekily as he pointed to the boxers Shinichi was wearing only to get a smug smile.

"After I'm done with you," Shinichi said as he pointed to the clothes that Kaito was still wearing. Shinichi was gentle, that much was clear to him after he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and brushed it off. And Kaito grin when he smelled the arousal on Shinichi when the Alpha noticed what he was wearing. He had purchased a set of blue underwear with silver stars and stockings, something he knew that Shinichi would like; something that the two of them still didn't try even when the two of them were together years ago.

Shinichi brushed his hand along Kaito's sides and the gesture alone made him shiver. He'd never been touched like this ever since he lost Shinichi; his mate was still so considerate, still touching him like he was the most precious thing in the world, and he sighed contently and leaned into the touch.

The gasp and moans filled the room, and as much is it embarrassed Kaito that it was him who kept moaning and make noises, he couldn't help it, being touch after years by his mate once more was like heaven. Kaito gasp brokenly when Shinichi put his hand between his legs. He was already wet, it was a miracle he wasn't messing up the bed already. Shinichi in question was already lying next to him and cupped his cheek, hand still massaging his entrance. Kaito relaxed and let him push the first two fingers in. A third and a fourth followed within ten minutes. Everything went much slower, much gentler than Kaito remembered. And Kaito held onto Shinichi as he might drown.

"I'm ready." Kaito breathed out which made Shinichi kiss stealing whatever breath Kaito manages to catch. No amount of preparation had been able to prepare him for Shinichi. The stretch didn't hurt but was uncomfortable after years of being alone. But Kaito always liked a little pain.

Shinichi continued to touch every inch of skin his hands fell on, holding him tightly like something precious did and certainly Shinichi coos, telling him all would be alright. When Shinichi moved a while later, Kaito exhaled slowly. His Alpha was slow and tried to make him comfortable, Kaito felt his heart swell with emotions he couldn't contain anymore, and he pulled Shinichi kissing his harshly. After a while, Kaito couldn't contain his moans of pleasure anymore. He could feel how their pace got faster, how much Shinichi was rubbing against his pleasure spot making Kaito shiver in his place. Kaito had put his arms around Shinichi's neck relaxing completely against Shinichi and started babbling without his own consent. "Please, please, may I cum? Please, Alpha, I'll be good, so good-" At this point, not even Kaito knew what he said.

"You can. Cum for me, sweetheart." The nickname was enough for Kaito to come undone, his ring of muscles tightening. He could hear Shinichi roar too, but Kaito was too busy shivering in pleasure as the Alpha's knot was finally inside of him. He squirmed, trying to settle down. His body shivering from the phantom of pleasure, trying to take a deep breath and stops the purring that wanted to let loose when he felt Shinichi kissing his shoulders and neck. "Kaito…" Shinichi breathed his name, causing Kaito to blink and raise his eyes until their eyes met.

"I'm fine" Kaito murmured when Shinichi put his arms around him and start stroking his hair. Shinichi squeezed his hand and it helped to distract Kaito from the pleasure he was gaining every time his Alpha moved. "You really did well…" Kaito cooed just to be a little shit patting Shinichi on the cheek, which gained him a snort from the Alpha, making warmth spread in Kaito's body.

"You know you are a hazard to society, next time, come straight to me and tell me your answer instead of planning a heist." Shinichi dryly pointed out, but Kaito can see the amusement and smug look in his eyes, the Alpha wasn't even trying to hide it, and it made Kaito lose it and he starts laughing freely for the first time in years.

_He never felt this light in years…_

**The End**

* * *

So what do you think?

You know I had a lot of going back and forth if I should continue with the story, writing a few more chapters to it, but I then sat with myself and saw that it actually ended on a good note here, and if I tried to do any more writing to the story I will actually leave the story unfinished and may never continue it because the inspiration may as well leave me.

Right now I'm actually in a tough place, between moving into a new house, and the college finals, so the next chapter for my ShinKai story may be posted as late as October, but wish me luck!

On another lighter note! I have two ShinKai stories I plan on writing. The first one is a horror story, and the second one is an alternate story of this one I just finished. I will be really grateful if you vote for which one to write first, and I will promise I will post the first chapter for whatever story you vote for as fast as I can!

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


End file.
